Temptations: Classroom Edition
by ArsenicQueen
Summary: Rated M. Naraku is the young new teacher and Kagome is the determined sexy student. What happens when Naraku is the guy she wants? Nar/Kag COMPLETE
1. A Good day?

_Author's note: It has been a while since I have been on to write. But i have continued to write nonetheless._

_Thank you for reading my stories. I appreciate any constructive critisim. By the way my spell checker isn't working so please excuse any typos._

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Parrings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_**Chapter One: A Good Day?**_

The day was finally getting good. It was earlier that day that it had poured unrelentlessly. Not to mention, a hard to digest burnt breakfast, hot coffee spilling all over one's self and the fact that it was 7:15 in the morning. School began promptly at 7:30. And it took a full half an hour to get to the school building. Things were definetly not working out well this morning.

But now the sky had cleared and the bright rays of the sun dried all the earlier evidence of a rain storm. A new outfit had been fitted and all the burnt coffee was washed off. The trains were running smoothly today so there was no cause for any further delay. The new teacher of Shikon Tama High was right on time. All he had to worry about now was getting to his first class.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She slid out of the passenger side of a brand new metallic colored sports car. She carefully flipped her long, flowing raven hair over her shoulder before turning slowly and sensually to the driver. She lowered her sunglasses and licked her plump lips at her escort. Winking while she did this. "Thanks for the ride-Kouga." She said slowly and blew him a kiss. The driver groaned in approval. She had gotten him all excited only to leave him now. What a tease. The woman walked toward the building leaving the man to revel in his personal ecstacy. She swayed her hips, adding to the seductive way she had carried herself. She could have anyone she wanted. And everyone knew it.

The woman walked down the school corridor with her head held high. She had no regrets and she had no reason to stare at her feet as she walked. She was not a slut. No one really hated her. She was a good friend to her girl friends. Never talked bad about anyone. And always ended her relationships on good terms. She just liked sex. That was all. She craved it and was drawn to it. She made a rule of never sleeping with a friend's ex, never sleeping with someone that she didn't know where he'd been, and never sleeping with someone without protection. That was just how she was.

Her name was Kagome. And sure she wore her school uniform much too provactively. But she never heard any complaints. Her green schoolgirl skirt was cut much too short. Yet allowed a perfect view of her long legs that went on for miles. Her sailor shirt was worn much too tight and with the top few buttons undone to expose her generous amount of clevage. This was how Kagome was. She wasn't an airhead. She got good grades and wanted to go to college someday maybe. But for now it was just high school and she was enjoying herself. Exceedingly.

Kagome had just stopped at her locker to take out her school books when she felt a groupe on her ass. She turned around slowly already knowing who it was. "Sango will kill you one of these days Miroku." She said smiling at the lecherous guy.

"For what? It was my cursed hand!!" The man Miroku replied. He was one of Kagome's only guy friends. She never really wanted guys as friends. But she didn't like Miroku that way either. He was her friend Sango's. He and Sango had been together for a few years now. And regardless of what he said, his hand was not cursed. He was just a pervert. But Kagome knew him so she didn't care. Sango would deal with him later anyways.

"Hey Lecher!" Came a low female voice.

"You're dead now Miroku." Kagome said returning to her locker. With a small knowing smile.

"Why did you grab Kagome's ass?!" The voice called out angerly.

"Sango my love! I have no idea what you speak of. I was innocently getting lint off of Kagome's skirt that's all. I swear." He cried desperately.

Sango came up to them still fuming. Her long brown hair was in a low ponytail to the side. Her school outfit was tight but not as slutty looking as Kagome's. "Kagome?" Sango asked sweetly.

"Yup he grabbed it Sango." Kagome closed her locker and leaned against it holding her school bag with her books inside to the side of her.

"She lies!" He looked at Kagome sadly."And here I thought we were friends."

"We are friends Miroku. I just think it's hilarious when Sango kicks your ass." Kagome smirked happily.

Miroku pouted. "Damn....Sango my love I am sorry It won't happen again."

Sango grumbled. "Yeah, yeah let's get going lecher." Sango pulled Miroku away dragging him down the hall.

Kagome laughed as she watched Miroku fall down a few times. Then Kagome felt an arm wrap around her shoulder and a palm grasp at her right breast. "Morning sexy." Came a deep male voice.

Kagome didn't look. Yet again she didn't need to. "InuYasha," she began with a tight smile. "If you don't remove your paw from my breast I will purify your puppy ass!" She shoved him away.

InuYasha thought he could have any girl. Basically he thought he was the male version of Kagome always was and always will be, she promised herself, the one girl he could never and would never have. "Mmmh..I like it rough Kagome." He licked his lips and smiled.

"I wouldn't know InuYasha. And thank the gods that I will never know that. Let me tell you this one final time. I'll. Never. Have. Sex. With. You. Ever!" She turned quickly and went on her way to class.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

Kagome didn't want to, but she was stuck sitting in the front row right across fromt the teacher's desk. The only other open seat was right next to InuYasha. Oh how she hated him. Kagome growled.

"Thinking of me pet?" InuYasha said as he sat at the edge of the teacher's desk looking directly at Kagome. He was smiling and obviously idiotic. Since he did not understand Kagome's suttle approach to telling him to piss off. "My parents aren't going to be home at all this week you want to spend the night?"

Kagome groaned inside. And then looked at him and smiled. "Sure InuYasha."

He perked up. "Really?"

"Yeah I'll stay over and bring my new lace lingerie and my string bikini. I can wear the lingerie and go swimming and by some unknown explanation my bathing suit will come untied. So I'll have to swim in the nude." She said seductively.

InuYasha purred in approval. "Mmm...Kagome I like the sound of that."

"Great. Thank you InuYasha."

"For what?" He asked still in a daze imagining her nude body all soaking wet.

"For letting me know that Sesshomaru is back from college, I didn't know he was going to be back this soon. But tell him I'll be over around eight and that I'll bring his favorite lace lingerie." She smiled happily as she watched InuYasha's jaw hit the ground.

He grumbled. "Sesshomaru isn't home."

"Oh..but didn't you just invite me over. He asked you to right? Like he usually does." She said innocently.

InuYasha growled and walked away. About time. Kagome knew the only way to get rid of InuYasha was to mention his Oh so goregeous older brother and how a few years ago Sesshomaru had taken Kagome's virginity. Sesshomaru had a room next to InuYasha. So InuYasha always heard their lovemaking. Around that time InuYasha started to take an interest in Kagome. Kagome had only fuled the fire by flirting with InuYasha alot in front of Sesshomaru so that he would take Kagome back into his room and punish her. The ways she liked.

Kagome smiled at the memory. Now Sesshomaru was far away at college. He and Kagome were still friends. They even still talked from time to time. But now Kagome could never get rid of InuYasha and his ridiculous infatuation with her.

She turned her head to gaze out the window but instead she caught the eye of another hot guy. Bankotsu. He smiled and winked at Kagome. She returned his smile and bite her lip, closing her eyes and moaning soundlessly. She knew that he would understand the gesture. She opened her eyes to see that it worked and Bankotsu was breathing heavily while looking at her. Probably remembering their fun time on the class trip last month. She blew him a kiss and turned her attention to the front again.

It was then that Kagome happened to see the new teacher walk in. Now it was time for Kagome to be breatheless. He was incredibly hot. About as hot as Sesshomaru. _(a.n: sorry sesshy lovers. I dont mean it of course he is way sexier. just part of the story) _He had long dark brown hair that was pulled back by a single hair tie. His crimson eyes were covered by slim and sophisticated reading glasses. He wore a normal school dress shirt that clung to his big muscles hidden underneath.

Kagome almost moaned at the sight of him. He made her skin tingle and her toes curl. Kagome just watched him. His movements were so perfect and mature. She was in lust. And she wanted him. Bad.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Good Morning class. My name is Onigumo-Sama. I will be your new English teacher this semester." He smiled at the class placing his things on his desk and writing his name on the board. He scanned the students and saw alot of unthrilled faces. He soon caught the eye of a raven haired girl. Girl was an understatement. This student had the body of a fullblown mature woman. Long legs, curved and toned figure, and a large bust size that barely fit in her top. He felt his mouth go dry. He cleared his throat remembering where he was. Apparently she knew that she effected him because she gave him a smile and a wink.

"So let us begin our day. I will start by calling out the roll. Please say here when I call your name." He opened his school leger on his desk and turned to the roster.

"Isn't that childish?" Came a sneer from the back of the classroom. Onigumo-Sama looked up and saw a tall boy with white long hair and dog ears. An inu demon. Oh that just made his day all the more better. Not! The boy's question got out a bunch of snickers from the other students.

Onigumo-Sama sighed. Not even lunch time yet and already there was a smart ass among the bunch. It was just his luck. The boy appeared to be about eighteen. Onigumo-sama himself was a mere twenty-four. Having just graduated college and got his first job here at this school. " That may be boy but it is my way of learning the names of my students."

The boy stood up furiously. "Who are you calling boy old man?!" He walked down the aisle and stood on the side of Kagome's desk. She rolled her eyes.

"InuYasha! Sit!!" Kagome yelled and stood up standing in front of InuYasha. Her hands went instantly to her shapely hips and an annoyed look shadowed on her usual seductive face.

"Keh, you're not my boss Kagome!" He replied.

Kagome smirked. "Oh please everyone in this classroom knows you'd do anything for me. So just shut your puppy mouth and sit!" She replied totally unaffected by his supposed charm. InuYasha glanced at her and then at the teacher. Kagome knew she was right and so did InuYasha. He grumbled and sat down in his seat.

*What a hellion she is.* Onigumo-sama thought to himself while looking her over once more.

"Good doggy." She said under her breath but loud enough for Onigumo-sama to hear. He smirked and started to turn his attention back to his class rhoster. But not before Kagome caught his eye and she blew him a kiss. "Alright let's begin. Foxe, Shippou?" Onigumo-sama called out. He saw a short foxe demon raise his hand. Then moved onto the next name. "Hakurei, Bankostu?" The black haired jock-type male next to Kagome raised his hand. Onigumo-sama looked at Kagome again and saw that she was now using her index finger to slide it up and down her shirt's neckline. She had begun to expose more and more with each slide. He could now see clearly the black lace bra that barely could contain her breasts. Instantly, he was glad to be standing behind the desk. Thanking the gods that it blocked his...lower region. Millions of images flashed through his mind. About Kagome...her long legs wrapped around him..those lips puckered on his flesh...her breasts....

"Higurashi Kagome?" He called already knowing whom he was speaking to. Kagome looked up and didn't stop her actions for a second and replied with a small "Here". She never took her eyes off of him. He continued the roll and begun the first lesson when he was finished. Every once in a while he would look up at the class while they were working and he and Kagome would catch eachother's eye. She would give him a simple sultry look that hid nothing. She obviously wanted something.

He tried his hardest not to look at her. But it proved difficult. There was just something about her that drew him in. He was having fantasies of taking her right there on his desk. Not caring about her clothes as he ripped them off. He imagined pushing into her with a wild and uncontrolling force. Maybe the senior class was not the best for him. Perhaps he should have agreed to teach the grade school classes. He didn't know if he could control his urges. It was true that he was only a few years older than her. he wasn't obscenly older. He would probably date her if she wasn't his student. But, as fate would have it. He was her teacher.

He was chased out of his thoughts and unruly fantasies when the school bell rang. He only let out a sigh when he heard no one else in the room. They all had stampeded out. He was at the chalkboaard erasing the lesson of the day. At least he had a few period this period. He unknoted his tie and sighed again.

"Problem?" Came a low and seductive voice. Great now he was bringing voices from his fantasies into the real world. He turned around and saw Kagome perched on the side of his desk with her long legs crossed and her shirt completly unbuttoned. Fully exposing her bra and breasts. His eyes darted to the door and saw that it was closed and possibly locked as well.

He took a deep breath. He could do this. "Miss. Kagome. Is there something I can help you with?"

She hopped off the desk and came up really close to him. He could feel her body heat though her body was still inches away from him. He looked down slightly and saw her breasts. They stuck out as if waiting to be touched by his hands. Suddenly he couldn't breathe. It was as if he throat was constricted from going so dry. "I was going to ask you the same thing Onigumo-sama." She pressed her still slightly exposed chest against his and took his hands in hers. "Is there anything you need-" she had her hands over his and made him run his hands over her breasts down her hipos and moving down to her thighs. He gulped. She moved his hands up her skirt and around to her ass. Briefly he felt the lace and small material of her thong underwear. "-from me, Onigumo-sama?" She asked sweetly.

Her plump ass felt smooth and firm in his hands. He felt as though he would pass out from all this stimulation. "Miss Kagome. This is highly improper." He tried to remove his hands but hers grasped his tightly and made him squeeze her ass. She moaned slightly and closed her eyes. He groaned at the feel.

She buried her head in the crook of his neck and nibbled on his neck lightly. She moved to his ear nibbling still. She began to trail kisses from his earlobe to his jawline. "You want this. You want me." She told him and her lips came up to meet his. But before her lips touched his he gently pushed her back. It took all his strength to move her away and he didn't move her far.

"Miss Kagome, I am flattered. Really I am. But this is not going to happen." He said flatly.

"Why not?" She asked looking up at him through her eyelashes.

"I am your teacher." He replied.

Kagome shrugged uncaringly. "So what. Don't tell me that you don't want me." She looked down and he did too. It was only then that he realized the erection he had that was now tugging his pants. "It's obvious that you do." She smirked and unclasped the clip that held the front of her bra together.

He gulped and tried to stop her. "That's not it. You are very sexy. Believe me you are. But I won't let this happen."

She sighed. "We'll see about that." She pulled the bra open exposing her large breasts. They hung there in full perkness and perfectly rounded. Onigumo-sama inhaled sharply at the sight. Kagome pulled him to her by the shirt an wrapped her arms around him pressing her lips to his. She slid her tongue in past his lips kissing him deeply and passionately. He willingly opened his mouth to her. They kissed like that for a few minutes before breaking apart.

"Sure tasted like you want me." She smiled. "You'll admit you want me soon enough. Believe me I can teach You a few things-" She hooked her bra back together and buttoned up her shirt while Onigumo-sama was still dazed. "-in bed." She ran her tongue over his lips and left the classroom leaving him breathing heavily. He still had an erection. Good thing he had a free period next. He'd need it.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The rest of the day went by in a blur for him. He could hardly focus at all. Not to mention he could still taste Kagome in his mouth. It was driving him crazy. Yes he knew it was wrong to desire her. She was his student and he was the teacher. He knew that he couldn't let his desire for her control him. No matter how badly he wanted to feel her bare flesh against his bare flesh. Her kisses, seeing those perfect breasts.....

After the last class of the day, Onigumo-sama sat at his desk rifiling through everything for an hour. He was preparing tomorrow's class schedules. Making sure he had all the materials he'd need for class discussions. While he was sorting out everything he remember that he had wanted to get a book from the library. He glanced at his watch and saw that it was late. Almost everyone had gone home now. He was sure the library would be empty. Well that was alright with him. He got up and grabbed his briefcase before heading out of his classroom door and headed to the library.

He had entered the rather large school library. He found it completely empty. Even the librarian was no where to be found. That suited him just fine. He appreciated being alone to work. But boy was he wrong. He had passed a few aisles and finally came to one aisle close to the back that was stood his seductress. Kagome. Her back was against a bookshelf and her long legs were crossed casually. She was deep into a book so she had yet to spot him. Her gaze was focused on the words and her lips moved as if she already knew the words written down.

What he would have given to just walk away. To disappear silently. Fate was a cruel lover. Because it just so happened that Kagome was in the aisle that he needed. This aisle held books on famous literature and poetry. Onigumo-sama did not look her way and began to focus on the books in front of him. Only moments later did he feel her eyes on him. Mentally he cursed himself for even bothering to come into the library. But he made his emotions invisible. He knew they were alone and he was pretty sure that she knew that too. Not many people stayed here this late after school. Students or teachers.

He knew he could take her right there if he wanted. Rip open her shirt and bra exposing those supple breasts. Press her front against the bookcase grasping her breasts firmly as he slid in and out of her from behind. NO! He just had to stay in control and not make any mistakes he knew he'd soon regret.

"Onigumo-sama." Kagome purred softly. He raised his eyes to meet her face. A small smile tugged on her juicy lips.

"Miss Kagome." He nodded to her and tried to return to browsing for the book he needed. But she came closer.

"What are you looking for?" She asked. Kagome brushed by him and leaned against the bookcase he was browsing. So that she was in his line of sight.

He bit his lip before he answered. He was trying to remain calm. He could smell the tasty scent of her flesh and she smelled delicious. "Looking for subjects and things for other classes. And you?"

She smiled wider. "Reading up on my favorite poet."

He was surprised. "You read poetry?"

She laughed. "Of course. I read alot. I'm not all beauty you know I do have brains also."

"I- I didn't mean it like that...I believe that you are smart as well as beautiful."

She moved closer to him. "So you think I'm beautiful?" She drew him into her gaze.

"Of course. But I'm sure alot of people think you are."

She turned him to her. "It means more coming from someone you actually like though." Then, she kissed him again. Not as intrusive as before. This time it was a soft and deep kiss. He responded to her like any man would. He wanted her and he could definetly feel his desire ignighting.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck. He slid his arms around her waist. Both of their mouths opened and their tongues met wrapping around one another. They were locked together like that for a long and pleasurable time before Onigumo-sama pulled away.

"This isn't right." He made distance between them.

"Yet you liked it." She replied. He smiled and didn't deny it.

"Kagome why do you want me so badly? I am sure there are so many other guys, guys your age, that you could be with. I am sure you can have any guy you wish."

Kagome lowered her eyes briefly. So brief that he would have missed it if he wasn't so focused on her." What's your name Onigumo-sama?"

He hesitated and then replied," Naraku."

She smiled a small smile. "Naraku. I like it." He smiled back liking the way his name sounded on her lips. "It isn't that. It's just all these boys are so immature. And i'm smart. I don't know I guess I just think I deserve someone who matches my intellect. Someone that can like my brain too. Don't you think?"

Naraku nodded. "And none fill the spot?"

"None...until today." She looked serious.

"Kagome.." He began.

Kagome pressed her finger to his lips. "I am not used to being turned down."

Naraku gazed at her not sure of what to say. "Kagome, your year is almost up. Why not wait for a mature guy in college?"

Kagome took his hand and placed hers in it. "It doesn't work that way. I have got my eyes on you now. And only you."

"I am sorry Kagome. But I am serious. This will not happen."

Kagome smiled widely. And took his index finger into her mouth. Sucking it like she would his other appendage. "I love a challenge."

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

_End of Chapter one!!!_

_Whew I need a break_

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	2. Secret life of Kagome Higurashi

_A.n: Thank you all for your wonderfull reviews. I am so glad that people actually like this story. I wish people would write more Kagome and Naraku pairings. I mean InuYasha is just aggravating sometimes...right?!_

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_**Chapter Two: Secret Life of Kagome Higurashi**_

Naraku sighed out of relief. It was finally Friday. He had gotten through the rest of the week without any other altercations from Kagome. She still flirted with him from a distance. Teasing him with her eyes or that mouth of hers. And wearing her uniform as revealing as possible for his it was always from a distance. Which was a good thing because he really didn't know how much longer he could possibly resist her. She was so alluring and sexy. Man he just wanted to take her and make passionate love to her.

His first week had finally come to an end. He had won the battle of self control. For this week at least. Now it was the last day of the week and he would see her this last time next period before he spent the weekend fantasizing about her. He probably won't go out this weekend. Just stay at home with a dirty movie or something. Naraku needed some way to let it all out. So to speak. Also he would try to recouporate _(Spelt totally wrong) _from Kagome's classroom sexcapades. She really knew how to drive a man crazy. He knew he could do this. He could handle her this next class. He needed to breathe deep. He just had to build up his strength. He could control himself. She would not wear him down. Naraku was an idiot for believing that for even a second.

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

The bell rung for his class with Kagome. A thought never occured to him as he kept saying he could resist anything she threw at him. Naraku just realized that Fridays, were casual. Casual Fridays. Some new thing going around in schools. For one day it allowed students to wear anything, within reason. He was in for trouble. Oh yeah his life sucked.

Naraku watched Kagome's class file in. Each person wore simple things; jeans, t-shirts, mini skirts, tanktops; just the usual teenage apparel. He waited until all of his class was seated. Well almost his whole class. It seemed that a one sexy seductress, Kagome was not among them. This puzzled Naraku. Surely she would be here in something tight and revealing to make him hot for her. But then again he was pretty sure she'd be hot in anything.

The second bell rang and still no Kagome. Naraku shrugged to himself and began his new routine of checking to see that everyone brought their homework. Again he got complaints, the students scoffed at him. They thought his ways were childish. But sometimes with seniors or even teenagers you had to treat them like babies. At least a little bit anyhow. He was currently walking down the class aisle and had just gotten to InuYasha when he heard the whole of the boys in his class gasp and whistle. He was now afraid. He was sure it was Kagome causing this.

"Gods, Kagome" Yup Naraku was right. "I could just bend you over my desk and....."

"InuYasha!" Naraku interrupted with a slight growl. He still had yet to turn around. "I don't care how your other teachers let you talk or what they let you do but you are in my class so i expect you to respect me."

Naraku finally turned around only to have his jaw plummet to the ground. *Oh Kami!* Was the only words flashing into his mind at that moment. There she was. His siren. His untouchable 'Holy Land'. A place he could never venture to no matter how much he wished to just break through the barrier in himself that kept him from taking what he wanted.

Kagome was wearing a tight, black, cotton mini skirt. It was shorter than her uniform skirt. If that was even possible. And much tighter. It hugged so nicely to her round ass. She also had on a purple corsetted top that tied up from the belly to her clevage. It had an opening slit down that the ribbon tied up closed. Or at least was supposed to. It showed her full clevage to almost every extent possible. Her hair was in loose curls and she wore black heels that were sort of ballet styled. The tied up her leg making it even more appealing. It wasn't a slutty style. It still held a certain elegance or slim sophistication look to it. Basically, she looked like she had just stepped out of a magazine.

Noticing Naraku's speechlessness, Kagome smiled at him and winked while no one was looking. She walked to her seat still recieving cat calls and whistles. Naraku still stood frozen, certain fantasies and naughty thoughts surged into his brain all at once. Gods how he wanted to break the rules. Just this once. His groin would certainly appreciate it. Naraku shook his head and regained control. He walked up to the side of her desk. "How nice of you to join us Ms. Kagome. Did you complete your homework?"

She looked up at him through her thick lashes. "Of course Onigumo-Sama." She presented him a clean and neatly written paper. Naraku smiled down at her. She was always so focused in his class. She was probably trying to win him over. Possibly. He returned to his desk and looked out at the class. "Well, who would like to share the poem that you were supposed to choose, and what you think it means?"

InuYasha rose his hand. This suprised Naraku. InuYasha stood up. "To be or not to be." InuYasha recited with an over dramatic tone. The class laughed at this and Naraku groaned to himself. *InuYasha you Baka!* InuYasha was always thinking he was so cool. Naraku was sure he was simply trying to impress Kagome. But to no avail. Kagome didn't seem like the type of girl that would be into that. Happily, he saw that Kagome was the only one not laughing. As a matter of fact she looked utterly bored. Like InuYasha was nothing to her. Naraku was thrilled. She was just as he expected her to be.

Naraku sighed and sat at his desk he was sure InuYasha was hopeless. Naraku looked out and saw InuYasha was still goofing around. Naraku was at a loss as to what he could do. "InuYasha, that was quite amusing. However, feel free to use that complete monologue when we move onto our Shakespeare part of class."

InuYasha looked confused. "What's a monologue? I thought this was a poem. It ryhmes doesn't it?" The whole of the class, including Kagome, burst out in laughter at InuYasha's sheer stupidity.

Naraku smiled at Kagome's laughter. It was such a melodic sound. He also loved her smile. Not just her seductive ones but her full happy smiles. They were just so beautiful. He hoped she always smiled that way. Kagome looked over and caught his eyes. She smiled somewhat wider before turning it down into a smirk. Her eyes gestured down and Naraku followed not even paying attention fully. That was when he saw that Kagome was completely evil. She had her legs spread open as far as she could while still sitting at her desk. Naraku found out, she wore no panties. Naraku began to choke as he forgot to breathe.

All his students looked up at him and he gasped for breath. He quickly picked up his bottled water and chugged it down. He was breathing heavily. The class looked at him still. Some with concerned faces and others with amusement. Mostly InuYasha was amused. Kagome looked ecstatic.

"Are you alright Onigumo-Sama?" Kagome asked innocently.

Naraku shot a look at her and she was still smiling at him. He sighed inwardly. "Ahem. Excuse me class. Now is there anyone else that would like to share their choice with the class?" He was intrigued when Kagome raised her hand and stood up. The boys in the class still whistled as they watched her sway her hips all the way to the front of the class.

"The poem I chose is, 'Fire and Ice' by Robert Frost." _(I had to pick him i love his work) _"I chose this poem because Robert Frost is my favorite American Poet." This intrigued Naraku because Robert Frost was his favorite also. Kagome cleared her throat.

"_Some say the world will end in fire,_

_ Some say in Ice._

_ From what I've tasted of desire,_

_I hold with those who favor fire."_

"I chose only to write about the first part of this poem. Because I felt that I agreed with it. More than the second part. In the beginning Frost chose to die by fire because in some ways fire can burn you like desire envitably can. I have had experience that desire can start off really hot and sensational all at once. But if you stay with it for too long, there is a good chance you will get burned." Momentarily Naraku noticed a shadow pass over her face. But then she smirked and it was gone.

"That was a wonderful anaylsis Kagome." He said simply.

"Thank you Onigumo-Sama"

xoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxooxoxox

_(This part is written in third person still but now it's with Kagome)_

It was early Saturday morning when Kagome awoke. She sighed and rolled over onto her back pulling her red satin sheets down to her stomach. She was willing herself out of bed. But it was just so comfortable. Her bed was a large Victorian Styled bed. The bed was burgandy oak wood finish with a royal like imprint on the headboard. It was queen size bed and took up most of her room. Her pillows and comforter matched nicely with her red satin sheets. Kagome was currently wearing a deep purple, short night dress that was made out of cotton. It clung to her breasts but it let out toward her stomach. She laid in her bed still trying to come up with ideas to finally get Naraku. Only when her alarm finally went off did she get out of bed.

She sat up and made her way out of her bedroom to her large bathroom that was ajoined to her room. It was painted in off white with a sort of gold trim. She had a rather large hot tub like bathtub and a glass shower beside it. The counter was large also with her various toiletries strew about. Above the counter was a large victorian style mirror. Kagome sighed and took off her clothes going into her shower.

Kagome had lived in this townhouse by herself. Since she was seventeen she had lived alone. Her father was always much to preoccupied with work to take care of her and her mother had died when she was only seven. This townhouse was originally her mother's home. Her mother had bought this place for all three of them to live. But since Kagome's father worked more than he was home, it became Kagome and her mother's. In her will, Kagome's mother left her this place and a large amount of money that Kagome's mother had saved so Kagome could go to college. Her father still sent her money once a week. But Kagome had gotten a job notheless. She wanted to be independent and not always call on her dad for money. The money he did send Kagome had put away. In case of any emergencies.

Kagome did not own a car. She didn't see a need to since she could get a ride from any guys at school. And even sometimes she didn't mind walking when it was really beautiful out. It always reminded her of walks she'd take with her mother. Whenever it was sunny out they would take walks around Tokyo and always end up eating a picnic they had brought with them in a park. Kagome missed those days.

She stepped out of the shower and dried her hair off. She threw on her work uniform. Which consisted of a black silken kimono that had lace sleeves and a matching white silk obi belt. She pulled her hair back in a bannana clip allowing a few strains to escape. She then put on her sandles and headed off to work.

Xoxoxoxoxoxooxoxox

_(Back to Naraku)_

Naraku searched the buildings and finally came upon a small olden styled Japanese resturant. He saw that the waitresses all wore traditional kimonos. *Yup this is the place* He thought to himself. He waited for the hostess and told her that he was meeting someone.

"What is her name?" The older woman asked.

(Kikyou? hahah Nope not this story)

"Her name is Hino Kagura." Naraku said simply. Using his ex's new last name.

"Right this way sir." She walked him over to a table in the back and Naraku saw his ex wife seated calmly at the table. She had her hair straightened and it had grown in the months since he had seen her. She wore a simple light blue cocktail dress and matching heels. Naraku sighed and sat at the other end of the table.

"Hello Kagura." He said simply. Kagura narrowed her eyes.

"Why did you want to see me now Naraku? I just got back from my honeymoon you know." Kagura said uncaringly. Indeed Naraku did know this. Since she had married the man that she cheated on Naraku with. His brother Hakudoshi. Hakudoshi was Naraku's younger brother. He was at least in his early months of being twenty. Kagura had seduced him while Naraku was finishing up his last classes for his diploma. Naraku went to a larger school that he saved up money for. While Kagura and Hakudoshi attended a local and smaller college. He should have known what was coming.

Kagura and Naraku was an arranged marriage. His mother and father were friends with Kagura's parents. It was all arranged when they were about five years old. Narkau never wanted to marry her. She was so high maitainence and had a very black soul. She was mean to everyone and completely stuck up. But they were married for two years and in that time he ended up falling for her. Then he came back from school early to surprise her for her birthday. He found her and Hakudoshi in his bed. Doing things a man does with his wife. Naraku was furious. Furious that he let himself fall for a snake. He should have seen it. People tried to warn him. In the end Naraku beat the shit out of his brother and then he threw Kagura out. Not literally of course. No matter how much he wanted to.

"I came her to ask you one more time for my ring back. It was my grandmother's and I would like it back since you are clearly unworthy." He glared at her. He saw her stroke a white gold ring with a garnet jewel in the middle. His grandmother's ring.

"But It is mine."

"No Kagura. It is my wife's ring. Since you are no longer my wife. You can no longer have it." He replied and something caught his eye. He saw Kagome. She was wearing a kimono like the other girls. She worked here? He had no idea she even had a job. She looked better in the oufit than the other girls did by far. He noticed that her kimono was slightly open and her breasts had snuck out for air. He smirked. And her hair had come loose in some places. But she still looked so beautiful. Now that was a woman.

"What if I said you can't have it?" Kagura challenged.

Naraku growled. *Not this again* He looked back over to Kagome to see that she was heading this way. She saw him and they made eye contact. She looked amused and then she saw that he was there with a woman. Then she looked confused. She came up to their table. "Onigumo-Sama." Kagome said softly.

Naraku smiled. "Ms. Kagome. I had no idea you worked here." He said simply. He watched her look at Kagura evily. "Kagome this is Kagura Hino. My ex wife." He said with no emotion. Kagome raised her eyebrow. "And my new sister in law." He added watching Kagome's realization on her face.

"Good afternoon Ms. Kagura." Kagome said polietly. "Is there anything I can get either of you?"

"I don't think so little girl. How do you know Nara-kun?" Kagura asked curiously.

Nara-kun. How he hated that ridiculous name that she came up with for him. He was pretty sure she called Hakudoshi something equally ridiculous like Haku-kins or something to that effect. He rolled his eyes at the thought. Kagome smirked at his gesture.

"I am eighteen years old . Hardly a little girl anymore. And I am one of Onigumo-Sama's students." She said simply.

"Whatever. Now I see the reason you became a teacher Nara-kun." She said eyeing Kagome's grown up body. "Maybe I was not the only one being unfaithful."

"Kagura bite your tongue. If you think for a moment that I was ever unfaithful I swear!" He growled loudly.

Kagura looked amused now and Kagome tried to calm him down. "Onigumo-Sama...."

"Kagura one final time. My ring please. Or so help me!" He said straining to remain calm. She just smiled at him like a chesire cat.

"But it is mine." She pouted.

"Ms. Kagura. Maybe you shouldn't aggravate him. He looks ready to kill." Kagome intervened.

"Stay out of this you school girl whore." Kagura shot at her.

"KAGURA!" Naraku cried. She had just insulted Kagome. His Kagome. Well not yet...Maybe someday. He wished. After highschool possibly. "Do not insult my student." He leaned over and took Kagura's hand yanking his ring off and looked at Kagome. She was growing angry and could see she would smash Kagura's face into the ground. Quickly, not wanting Kagome to lose her job, he told her boss that she was feeling ill and paid his bill and a little extra. Then, he took Kagome out of there.

xooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku and Kagome came to her simple townhouse. He had finally gotten the directions out of her after she had calmed down immensely. "Kagome are you alright?" He asked as she opened the door to her home.

"Yes. I am fine. I would've been better if I could have smashed her face into the ground though." Kagome sat on her large dark blue couch. Naraku joined her.

"I am so sorry about that Kagome." He said.

"It isn't your fault." Kagome sat there thinking and then all of a sudden she looked at Naraku. *Holy Crow. He is at my house and I'm not trying to seduce him. Wow whats wrong with me.* Naraku caught her look and he looked confused.

"Kagome?" He asked unsure of what the look on her face was about. agome smiled seductively. Uh oh he was in trouble. She leaned forward getting close to him and she rubbed his thy suggestively. Naraku tried to push her hand away. "Not this again Kagome. Maybe I should leave." He tried to leave but Kagome held him down. She climbed onto his lap and bent down to kiss his neck and suck on his skin. Naraku groaned at the feeling.

Kagome slid her hands underneath his shirt and rubbed her hands against his warm flesh and hard abs. It was Kagome's turn to make noise. She moaned softly into his skin. He growled at the sound of her moan and forced apart her kimono. He unhooked her bra and grasped her breasts possessively. He stroked them circling the nipple making it harden under his fingers. Kagome continued to suck on his neck and moan as his fingers caressed her.

It was then that he finally gave into his desire and placed his mouth over her nipple licking the hardened area carefully and painfully teasingly. Kagome gasped in approval. He smiled and sucked in taking most of her breast into his mouth biting her nipple gently. Kagome arched her back and thrust her chest into him a bit more. She cried out softly and he held her back pulling her close and continued to suck on her breast. Her moaning continued and she bucked her hips against his lap. Brushing his erection into the place between her legs.

Naraku growled once again as she contined to brush his erection against her entrance. His tongue still caressing her breasts. It was only when Kagome moaned "Naraku" that he realized what he was doing. He took her breast out of his mouth and picked her up sitting her on the couch. Her kimono was open and the breast he was sucking on was pink and swelled a bit. Her hair was a mess from nuzzling into his neck. She looked so fucking good.

"I have to go Kagome." He said before he lost all control.

"Naraku?" She said simply. "Why do you keep denying this?"

"Kagome you are my student and this is my dream job. I worked so hard for this. I can't throw it away. For anything." He said calmly.

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "Just get out." She covered herself. And stood up ushering him out. He left quickly not knowing what came over her. She closed the door and turned around. Remembering the last thing that her father had said to her.

Kagome shook her head. She would get Naraku. She just needed a new strategy.

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

_End of Chapter two!!!_

_Wowiee this was long. I think my hands are numb. AH!!_

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	3. Vixen

_A.n: Oh wow. People actually like this story hurray for me!!! ^-^_

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_**Chapter Three: Vixen**_

__He knocked at the door. Banging on it was more like it. The look on her face. It seemed as though she was in pain. He wanted to apologize. For whatever he had said. After a few minutes of banging on the door it opened. Kagome stood there in a black silk robe. She had her arms crossed under her chest. The stance pushed her breasts up exposing her creamy breasts. Instantly, his mouth went dry. This always happened when he saw her.

"What do you want? I thought you were leaving." She raised her eyebrow slightly in an uncaring manner. She didn't move to let him and he sighed.

"Kagome I am sorry. I just can't let this happen." He stated.

"Bullshit!" She cried letting her hands drop to his sides. "I am getting so used to that excuse. You are like a broken record. I. Do. Not. Care. That you are my. Teacher!!" She said slowly.

"I know you don't but I do. I can't be with you." He took a deep breath. "And I don't want to."

Kagome burst out laughing. "You are a terrible liar." No response from him. "Alright If you don't want me than I can do this.." She untied her robe and let it slide off her shoulders and onto the floor. Naraku's eyes bulged. She was completely naked underneath. Her skin was so pale and creamy. It was perfection and he wanted to run his fingers all over it. His gaze dropped down to the treasure between her legs. It was completely smooth. Not a hair anywhere. He bet it felt as silky as the rest of her skin. His hand twitched wanting to find out.

He inhaled closing his eyes and then opened them again. "It had no affect on me." He lied through his teeth.

Kagome smirked as her eyes traveled down to the area that was beginning to bulge. Naraku felt the tightening in his jeans and tried desperately to will it away. Kagome pretended that she didn't notice. At least he thought she was pretending. Because there was no way that she could have possibly missed it. Then out of nowhere Kagome smirked, her seductive smirk and threw her arms around him. Pressing her body against him. Holding him tightly. He felt her large breasts squish against his chest and tried not to hold her back.

She then began to lick and suck on his neck. Again he tried not to respond. But his body betrayed him. His erection swelled. It was then that Kagome presses her lips against his and kissed him passionately. Naraku was shocked and tried to push her off.

When he succeeded, she stood there looking at him curiously and he watched her bite her juicy lip. The next thing he knew he was closing her door and pulling her to him inside her house. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back. Sliding his tongue into her mouth he heard her moan in surprise. She pulled him back and they fell onto the couch. Kagome wrapped her legs around him and worked her hand down to his pants. She unzipped them eagerly and released his throbbing erection from their tight confines. Naraku growled in approval.

Kagome started to work on his cock. Massaging it with her small hands. Then she pushed it to her entrance and pulled away from him smiling. Then she thrust her hips up to meet his making him slam inside her. He almost lost it right there. She was tight and soaked. Her groaned as he began to pump in and out of her furiously.

She laid beneath him moaning. "Naraku!"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Naraku awoke drenched in sweat. He sat up and looked around. He was in his room. And regrettably, it was all just a dream. A very detailed pleasurable dream. But still just a dream all the same. He groaned and dropped his head into his hands. He pushed them back through his hair and looked at his clock. 4:57AM flashed on his digital clock. He groaned once again and pushed the blankets off of him.

He noted that his sheets, along with his boxers were drenched. Great a wet dream. Wasn't he too old for this. He hadn't had one since- Hm he couldn't remember if he had ever had one. He stood up and pulled off the blankets and removed his boxers. He threw his laundry into the washing machine that was in the spare room of his two bedroom apartment. Then he went to the bathroom and turned the shower on full blast.

He placed his hand on the tile within the shower. He leaned into it letting the shower water beat on his head. He stood like that for a few minutes just replaying his dream in his head. He never thought this would happen to him. After all those years of working afterschool at jobs he hated. Studying all those crazy hours, just to get into the school he wanted. Then working hard in college. All of it now seemed suddenly pointless. He wanted more than anything to throw it all away and fuck a student. What an idiot he was.

After what felt like hours in the shower he stepped out and dried himself off. He walked into the kitchen and saw the sun rising. He sighed. Why bother going back to sleep? School was in a few hours. He opened the fridge and began to cook breakfast for himself.

_(Im so evil I know ^-^ )_

Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Kagome smiled as she looked at the driver of the car she was riding in. He had raven hair that was pulled up into a high ponytail. His eyes were a pale blue color and his face had chisled features. "Thanks for the ride Kouga!" She leaned over the center console and kissed him briefly on his lips before moving down to suck on his neck. He groaned happily and after a few minutes of sucking and moaning provacatively, Kagome pulled away. She said bye as she got out of his car and walked into school. She was ready to face Onigumo-Sama. And he would dread the day he even thought of denying her.

Stopping at her locker once again she was groped by Miroku. She turned to him smiling and he looked happy. "Sango isn't in today." He said suggestively.

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "And? You think I am going to just drag you into the bathroom and fuck you. Don't you?" She questioned in a joking tone.

"Kagome how is it you know my deepest, happiest fantasy." He said.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh please. Your actual fantasy would be dirtier. As in it would be Sango and I that dragged you into the bathroom and she and I made out in front of you. Soon after the two of us would ravish you and pull you into a threesome with she and I pulling the reins."

Miroku licked his lip. "Oh Kagome! Do you think you could convince her?"

Kagome laughed. "No Miroku. No chance there. Beside the day I start kissing females would be the day that I steal a good woman like Sango from you. You and your unfaithful fantasies. You are just lucky that she is dumbly in love with you." She hugged him. "I am only kidding Miroku. But in all seriousness, if you hurt her...No woman will bear your child. Ever." Kagome pulled away and Miroku nodded solemly.

"I would never Kagome."

"I know Miroku. But she is my best friend for about twelve years now. I have to look out for her. "

Miroku nodded. "The only one i flirt with is you. And that is out of pure fun."

"Sango doesn't think so. She thinks I am going to steal you away." Kagome said seriously.

Miroku looked shocked. "Does she really?"

Kagome nodded. "Sango isn't very...hm...confident in her looks."

Miroku nodded. "Okay Kagome I'll talk to her. You are a really good friend." He pulled her in for another hug and rubbed her ass again.

"Miroku!" She laughed.

"Ah the last time. For memory's sake." Miroku stated. Kagome punched his arm lightly.

xxxxxxxxx

Kagome sat down at her desk and took out the things she would need for Naraku's class. Placing them on her desk she got up and walked passed InuYasha's hungry gaze to Bankotsu's desk. "Hey." She said in a low husky voice.

Bankotsu looked away from the window and over to her.

"Hey yourself sexy." He smiled and she leaned down and kissed him roughly on the lips. It was then that she heard the first bell. Still she continued to kiss him hearing other students sit in their seats. Kagome's lip still stayed on his as she now dipped her tongue in awaiting for her teacher to take the bait.

"Ms. Kagome. !" They pulled away from another to see Onigumo-Sama standing there. He had a dazed and disbelieving look in his eyes. Kagome caught it instantly. *She is already moved onto someone else?* Naraku sighed to himself.

Kagome stood up quickly and willed herself to go red out of pretend embarrassment. "I am sorry Onigumo-Sama. I did not hear the bell." Kagome said quickly.

Naraku continued to just stare at her. "You know how this school feels about PDA. I have no choice but to give the both of you detention after class."

"But Onigumo-Sama I have a huge test next period." Bankotsu whined.

"You should have thought of that." Naraku narrowed his eyes.

"Please Onigumo-Sama, I will stay. It was mostly my fault. Bankotsu had no choice. I took the initive. (sp!) And he has Karou-sama next period. She will not allow him a retake." Kagome stated.

Naraku nodded slowly. "Fine. But tomorrow Banktosu you will clean this entire room. And Kagome, I will see you at the end of class." He saw Kagome look down and nod her head. It was as if she was dreading it. Man was he wrong. Naraku began the class and Kagome swelled inside. She could almost burst. Her plan was going into action right after class.

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The bell rang and Kagome placed everything in her bag. She took in a deep breath. It was time for her plan. She sat there looking as upset as possible watching her classmates rush out. Bankotsu looked at her and smiled thanks to her. She nodded and then the last person left closing the door behind them.

"Kagome." Naraku started and Kagome raised her eyes up to meet his. "You know the rules. I have seen your records before and never have you been one to get in trouble. Is something wrong?"

Kagome sighed. "No Onigumo-Sama. I just was taking your advice."

Naraku rose an eyebrow. "M..my advice?"

She nodded. "It was you that told me to be with someone my own age. Since it was pretty clear another male had no desire for me. I suppose I took it to heart. I am not used to people not desiring me."

Naraku looked at her. "You know it isn't that Kagome."

Kagome stood up. "Then what is it?" She walked up to his desk and looked down at him.

His eyes drank her in. Her chest was heaving with her heavy breathing. She must be really mad. But she is still so beautiful even when she is angry. "I'm your teacher." He stood up also and began to erase the blackboard. And prepare the projection screen for a movie that the next class would be watched. He positioned it to shine on the back wall. He set it all up so that all he had to do was hit a button from the remote that lay on his desk. Since the new additons to the school this year, the remote also had a button to turn the lights down.

"So what. I don't care. And you shouldn't either. I know you want me. Just let it happen. I promise your appendage will thank you later." She smirked and jumped up to sit on his desk once more. He looked over his shoulder and sighed a tourmented one. He turned back to the projector and tried to concentrate.

"I don't want you Kagome. "This won him an outburt of laughing from Kagome. He had finished up all the necessary things for the next class he turned fully to her and looked at her sternly. "Truly." Kagome met his eyes and raised an eyebrow.

"Really?" She walked over to him and unbuttoned her shirt revealing no bra underneath. Just creamy flesh. And breasts that seemed to taunt him. "Then I can stand here like this and you don't care?"

Naraku's eyes traveled down her body then back to her eyes. He nodded weakly. "What if I do this." She pulled him to her holding him tightly. Her large breasts pushed up against his hard chest. *Now why does this seem familiar?* He felt her bury her head into his neck kissing his neck and moaning softly. Narkau felt his cock swell beneath his pants.

"Kagome." He meant for it to come out in a stern tone. But it came out more as a moan.

She continued kissing his neck and then moved her hand down in between them and unzipped his pants. Freeing his erection. Naraku groaned again.

Then, the unthinkable happened. The bell rang to start his next class. Kagome pulled away quickly and Naraku pushed her under his desk and sat down. Hiding was their only choice. They had no time to mend their clothes. Once he was sure he had calmed his heartbeat, his students filed in.

He waited for everyone to be seated. He was about to say something when he felt something. His eyes almost widened. It was Kagome's small hand. Massaging his erection. *Damn that woman* He cleared his throat. "Cl..class." Ahem. Again he cleared his throat. "This class we will be watching a modern American Film. So if you will all turn you chairs to the back I will begin it." He sucked in a deep breath as he felt Kagome's hands speed up. Moving up and down his length faster. He bit his lip and pressed the remote to begin the movie and lower the lights.

It was almost completely dark in the classroom. The only light came from the movie playing in the back of the class. Naraku thanked whatever God was out there for making him think of playing a movie today. He gripped the desk as he felt something else happen. Kagome's wet lips now took the place of her hands. She moved her mouth taking all of him into it. He almost cried out. It had been a while since someone sucked on him. His eyes rolled back in his head and he began to breathe heavy. Kagome began to move faster. He was so big he knew he could not fully fit into her mouth. So what was left outside her mouth Kagome happily took into her hand. She then began to massage and suck simutaniously. Naraku felt himself swelling even harder in her hot, wet throat.

He groaned. Then realized what he did, he began to cough weakily. Looking out he saw that no one had taken their attention from the screen when he had groaned. He relaxed and lounged back. Kagome continued to suck on his cock he could feel her face in between his legs. She was bringing him closer to the edge. He slid his hand under his desk and held her head. He ran his fingers through her soft hair in a loving manner. He recieved a moan of approval. He smiled. It was only a small moan. One he knew that he was the only one to hear.

She continued to suck him throughout his class. It was only when she nibbled on his tip and glided her tongue around his shaft that he saw stars. He felt himself build up at the beginning of his shaft and he sighed softly as she made him explode. He felt her take it all. Sucking his liquid out of him and swallowing it all. She licked the tip clean and managed to zip him back up.

Finally, and agonzingly, the bell rang. The class suffled out and now it was lunch time. Naraku watched as the last of his students exited his class, closing the door with them. Naraku moved his seat out and allowed Kagome to crawl out. Her hair was now a mess from him stroking her hair. Her shirt was buttoned up but he could see her hard nipples trying to break through the flimsy fabric. He smiled. Kagome looked at him. "Still don't want me?" She licked her lips and Naraku pulled her to him. He kissed her deeply parting her lips and moving his tongue into the mouth that had just pleasured him. Kagome's eyes widened but then closed as she wrapped her arms around him and moved her tongue to massage his.

He brought a hand up to massage her breasts through her shirt. He played with her erected nipples. She moaned into his mouth. He began rubbing them more. His hand crept up her skirt and he felt that she wore no panties once again. "Kagome." He growled against her lips.

She smiled innocently. He slid his finger up and down her wet pussy lips. This earned him more moans from Kagome. She felt as though she would fall over. He noticed her sway slightly. He moved her onto his desk and continued to stroke her lips. She leaned back onto her hands and threw her head back moaning his name.

It was then that he slid two fingers into her wet cavern. Kagome bite down on her bottom to stifle the moan she was trying to hold back. Naraku smirked and moved his fingers out again. Kagome whimpered softly. Naraku kissed her lips again and sucked on her bottom lip. Once again he thrust his fingers into her. She cried out in pleasure. He continued moving his fingers in and out of her. She rocked her hips against his fingers with each thrust.

He moved faster in and out of her wetness. She continued to moan throwing her head back. He moved his fingers harder and deeper. He felt her shake from pleasure beneath him. Naraku leaned over her and pulled out one of her breasts. He moved his mouth taking her nipple into it and teasing the point with his teeth. Kagome cried out even louder. He continued to thrust into her and suck greedily on her breast. Before long he felt her walls clench against his fingers as she reached her climax. She whispered his name as he felt her juices flow out of her core and run down his fingers. He brought it to his mouth sucking his fingers. Tasting her. She tasted like sin.

She layed on his desk sprawled out as she caught her breath. After a few minutes, she sat up and buttoned up her shirt. She was smiling. He looked at her and kissed her. "I knew you wanted me."

Naraku nodded. "Of course Kagome. Don't ever doubt you pull on men."

She looked up at him through her lashes. "So what happens now?"

Naraku sat in his chair. He looked at her right in her eyes. "I don't know. I shouldn't but i want to be with you. To give you pleasure. Over and over." He smiled.

"I was hoping you would say that." She cupped his cheek and kissed his lips lightly. "I told you, no one ever resists me."

"I wonder why." He joked.

Kagome stood up and smoothed out her uniform. "Now Onigumo-Sama, I have to get going." She turned away.

He grabbed her hand gently. "Kagome. I don't want you just for sex." He said seriously. Kagome tilted her head to the side. "I um...I would like you to be mine Kagome."

Kagome smiled wide. "Really?" She had never had a stable relationship. Not since Sesshomaru. Naraku nodded. Kagome didn't know why, but she was really attracted to Naraku. And wanted to keep him around for a while. "Okay Naraku. I will be yours."

He smiled and drew her in for another long and passionate kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

_End of Chapter three!!! Ah they are together. FINALLY AM I RIGHT?!_

_Hahahaa_

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	4. Date Night

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_This chapter is for my dear friend Guy. Thank you for the idea for this chapter ^-^_

_A.n: Sorry it took so long to update. Been sick with a high fever for about a week. Well here we go. Hold onto your hats people ^.~_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_**Chapter Four: Date Night**_

__Kagome just stepped out of the shower. She wrapped a red towel around her body and walked out of the bathroom and to her walk in closet. She sifted through all of her clothes. Looking for the perfect one. Tonight was the night. She and Naraku were going on a date. She didn't know where he was taking her. But she did know that he was finally going to get it tonight. If it killed her.

She had been much too patient. It was going on a week now. They were "dating". If you could call it that. All they really did was fool around after class alot and almost have sex. Yet one way or another, something seemed to stop them. Kagome growled to herself. Since they had begun their little relationship, she had stopped making out with boys at school, but still seemed to string them along. She didn't want anyone to know that she was with another guy. So she played it off as just being a tease. An extreme tease.

Well she was sex deprived damnit! And if she didn't get some soon... She shook her head and pulled out the perfect outfit. Even though Naraku hadn't told her where they were going, he still told her to dress up. She figured they were going dancing. Or something of the like. Kagome laid a garment of red cotton on her bed. She traveled back to her closet and searched the floor for a seemingly matching pair of shoes. She settled on a pair or black open toed high heels. She could finally wears heels again. Most the guys at school were around the same height as her so she always wore flats. So as not to immasculate anyone. But Naraku was a great foot taller than her. So she could feel free to wear heels.

She smiled thinking about him. Even though they were not yet having sex, it didn't stop the fact that he was the sweetest 'boyfriend' she ever had. Every day when she came into her class there was always a pink lilly layed out on her desk. No one really took notice. They all figured it was yet another guy in pursuit of her. Kagome always tried to hide her smile. Yet when Naraku would come in and they would share a glance. She was smiling through her eyes. She didn't think she ever told him but Lillies where her favorite flower.

He had left her a message with her flower today. Friday. It stated that he would pick her up at her house around seven. She was to wear something with an elegance to her. Lucky for him, she had the perfect dress in the back of her closet. A small thing she had bought a few months ago when she was seeing a 'future doctor'.

Kagome walked back through the bathroom and began to dry off her damp skin with the towel. Once her skin was dry, she used the towel to tussle her hair around. Trying to somewhat dry it. Then took down her personal hair dryer. She hardly used it so it still worked relatively well.

She styled her hair half up. The hair that was left down was curled loosely. She placed some earrings in her ears and lightly lined her eyelids with black liner. She wasn't much of a make up person. Looking still in the mirror she glossed her lips with a sheen red type of gloss. Gloss and eyeliner was her idea of 'dressing up'. She pouted her lips cutely to her reflection and then made her way back to her room to get dressed.

xoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku knocked on Kagome's door at a few minutes to seven. So he was excited. So what. He couldn't believe he had actually allowed himself to agree to this. Dating his student. It was wrong on so many levels. But he could barely care anymore. He could no longer deny his feelings. He had wanted so bad to take her days ago. Except he told her that he wanted to be hers. And her to be his. He didn't want just sex from her. Though maybe a little sex couldn't hurt. He wanted to show her that he could like her for her. Not just her delicious body.

Kagome opened the door. *And oh what a delicious body it was* Naraku thought as he looked over her outfit. She had on a red cotton dress. It was cut to an inch above her knees. The fabric clung nicely to her shaped body. Naraku almost licked his lips as his eyes trailed up to the neckline. The neck line was vnecked and plunged to below her breasts. Exposing supple halves of each breast. He groaned aloud and Kagome smiled knowingly.

"Kagome you are killing me with the outfit." He said.

Kagome's smile widened. "Then my plan is working." She kissed him lightly on the lips and pulled away before they both lost all control and she pulled him into her house and had her way with him.

He smiled and pulled her close. "You will be the death of me." He whispered softly in her ear as he buried his head in her neck. She moaned when he skimmed his tongue along her collarbone.

"So what do you have planned tonight?" She asked. Not really caring. Just hoping that he never stops.

"Hmm...I thought dinner.." He sucked on her neck. She moaned. "...and maybe a movie." She let out a small laugh.

"Isn't that unoriginal?" She held him tight.

"So...I am an old school kind of date." He smirked and pulled away. She sighed obviously unhappy that he was no longer trying to seduce her with that tongue of his. "Shall we love?" He offered her his arm and she took it.

xxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

They were seated at a fancy resturant that was out of the ways. It was better they went out there. Less chance of being seen together. Which meant that they could relax around eachother. He could tell that she was never really this much herself with anyone else. With others she was Kagome; Sex Goddess. With him she was just Kagome. Okay, maybe still a goddess to him.

He had ordered a chicken, rice, and grilled veggies dish, while Kagome had chosen the bacon wrapped shrip and veggies salad. _(Ha. I have no idea if that was a real dish. Oh well sounds good) _It was topped with some light dressing. They both shared some champagne. No one needed to know Kagome's age since she looked amazing enough and it was him that ordered it anyway.

"Tell me something about yourself?" She inquired smiling.

"What is it you would like to know?"

She thought for a moment. "Why did you marry Kagura?"

He cringed at the woman's name and Kagome laughed. "Well you see, my parents are old fashioned. And well it was an arranged marriage. I had never really given any thought to being married as I grew up. I knew that I would when I felt that I was ready. But as you know it didn't quite work out that way."

"Why didn't you say no?"

"Kagome. Things just don't work out like that. They don't happen the way you might want them. My father passed and left me everything. If I married Kagura." He stated.

"So it was about money?" Kagome arched an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "At first. Yes. I suppose that it was. I did eventually begin to like her and then get along with her. She wasn't such a bad person..."

"Until you caught her in bed doing your brother." Kagome added helpfully.

He smiled. "Yeah. What about you Kagome? Why do you live alone?"

Kagome frowned. And thought for a bit. As if deciding where to begin. "Well, my mother died when I was seven. That house was hers from way before she and my father. My mother was a well known writer. She wrote children's books. My father was a big shot at some huge buisness in America. I'm not really sure what the business is to be honest with you. They met at a coffee shop and spent most of the day talking about various things. He was my mom's true love."

Naraku smiled. "So why doesn't your father live there?"

Kagome shrugged sipping her champagne. "He works alot. It was his dream to be where he is right now. He doesn't have time for me."

"Oh Kagome." Naraku grabbed her hand.

"It's ok. Honestly. I have gotten over it. It doesn't matter. I'll be out of school soon and he probably won't come to the graduation."

"I'll be there for you." He said with a smile.

Then the waiter brought them their food and they began to eat. They didn't talk to much while they ate but did glance up at one another. Smile. And laugh at their childish ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Naraku took Kagome's hand as he lead her an old film style movie theatre complex. He looked back at her and saw that her eyebrow was arched in curiousity. But she still followed him closely. There weren't that many people there so they looked around at the various movie posters.

"What would you like to see?" Naraku questioned.

Kagome clung to him closely. Pressing herself to him and trailing her fingertips along his neck. She then rested her head on his shoulder. "Does it really matter? We probably won't be watching it anyway." She smirked and kissed him lightly.

Naraku chuckled and got tickets to some horror movie. They went into the lobby and got popcorn and slushie drinks. _(a.n. I wants a slushie drink now .. ) _Kagome was happy to see the movie theatre empty. Apparently Naraku had chosen a dud. She smiled and thoughts dirty thoughts about what she would do to him. She bit her lip to keep herself from laughing wickedly. They sat in the back with a perfect view of the screen. Since the movie theatre was old there was no arm rests attached to the seats. So they put their goodies on the floor on the sides of them. Kagome pretended to be interested in the movie that currently graced the screen. A black and white horror film about vampires.

__The movie began and Naraku watched the film intently. Kagome kept letting her eyes sneak a look at him. She decided that she would make her move when he put his arm around her. She knew it would come. Everyone did that at the movies. Didn't they?

The film progressed for about twenty minutes before Naraku wrapped his arm around Kagome. She smirked happily. Since his arms where long his hand fell to the side of her breasts. Kagome moved her shoulder, pushing his hand on her breast. She looked at him and he turned to her with a questioning look. She sent him one of her sultry looks. Kagome could swear she saw Naraku gulp. He kept his hand on her breast unmoving. Kagome growled. He turned to her again and smiled innocently. She narrowed her eyebrows in response.

He sighed jokingly. Then began to stroke her breast through the flimsy fabric of her dress. She moaned in approval. He continued to rub her breast and pinch her nipple lightly errecting it. She leaned back in the seat and stuck out her chest making her breast meet his hand. He then moved his hand under the fabric of her dress and Kagome's eyes opened. She turned her head to him and pulled him in. Crashing his lips against her. He continued to stroke her breast and pushed the fabric of her dress out of his way and off her shoulders. He moved to push her other side down to reveal both her perfect breasts.

She slid her tongue into his mouth and began stroking his tongue with hers. Her kiss seemed hungry. He liked it. With his hands still kneading her breast. She moaned in frustration and in an instant was straddling him. He broke from the kiss looking suprised. But she bent down to continue kissing him. His hands immediately rose back up to her breasts. This time he stroked both of them and pinched her nipples again. Tugging on them. She moaned into the kiss as she felt this. She could feel his hard errection pressed against her tummy and felt her self grow wet in anticipation.

She was going to have him tonight.

Kagome unbuttoned his pants and unzipped them. She reached her hand into the pants and found his swollen cock. Greedily, she began stroking it and pumping it slowly and sensual. This earned her groans of approval from Naraku. She speed up the pace still kissing him.

Naraku moved his hands up her thigh and in between them. Only to find that Kagome was indeed a vixen. Once again she wore no panties. He couldn't help but smiling at this. In doing so he broke the kiss. Kagome looked at him. Since she was at his eye level. "Kagome." He murmered.

"Yes?" She breathed. Her hand still pleasuring his member.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

She moved down to his neck kissing and sucking on it. "Naraku if you don't fuck me now," She said sensually. "I will beat the shit out of you."

His eyes widened and he kissed her. He postioned her hips on top of his cock. Breaking her hand from it. He looked at her once more before thrusting his hips up hard and pushing his swollen cock into her wet hot core. She cried out. He began to pump into her tightness with a fever. Kagome met his fire with hers. Thrusting her hips down simultaneously. She began to move at a faster pace. Bouncing up and down. His shaft sliding in and out of her wet cavern. He growled happily.

As she moved faster she also moved her hips from front to back. Grinding into his lap. Pushing his member in deeper. He groaned and muttered her name in a loud whisper. She moaned his name and continued to move her hips to the beat of an unknown rhythm. Her breasts bounced in front of his mouth. Her nippled grazed his lips. And he did what was coming. He took her breast into his mouth. He heard Kagome gasp in surprise.

Naraku rolled her errect nipple between his teeth. Kagome arched her back. She thrust onto him faster now. And harder. She moaned his name. And the moan grew into a lustful whimpering of his name. He rolled his tongue, circling around her nipple. He pulled her close. Pressing his hands on her back. Her hips still rocking. He felt her walls tighten around his cock. He groaned. She was coming close to release. He felt his climax coming on too with her moving like that on top of him.

"Nara..ku." She moaned. "I'm...going to..cum.." She breathed as she continued to bounce on him.

He smiled. "Me too.. .." He felt his cum building up inside of him. Ready to explode. He took hold of her hips and thrust his up to meet her. He thrust up hard and deep causing Kagome to practically scream out his name. It was only when he felt her walls tighten around him again that he lost control. He called out her name as he shot his thick cum into her core.

Kagome laid on him breathing heavy. They were both breathing heavy at this point. Kagome smiled and kissed him. "About time."

He smiled. "It isn't over yet." He pulled her to him and kissed her passionately once more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

_End of chapter four! Muahahah yes! This is not the end but simply the beginning. _

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	5. Sinful Tutoring

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_A.N: I am so ecstatic that you all love this story so much! I hoped everyone would. I know that I do. ^-^_

_On with the story you have all been waiting so patiently for. _

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_**Chapter Five: Sinful Tutoring**_

It was now Monday morning. Kagome had spent the entire weekend with Naraku. They had gone out shopping and to dinner. Then returned to her place to have wild passionate sex. Kagome had never felt so fulfilled. Or satisfied. At the moment she was currently walking the halls of the high school. She had arrived with Naraku. Having spent the night at his place last night. It was so hard for either of them to pry themselves away from one another this morning. But they managed.

Kagome sighed happily as she opened her locker. Sex with Naraku,was so mind blowing. He pleased every inch of her. And to her amusement, pleased every inch of the inside of her as well. She in turn knew that she completely pleased Naraku also. He was such a passionate and gentle lover. But he could also be rough when the mood struck. It did. Often. Kagome couldn't imagine not having sex with him. She barely paid any attention to other men. Which sort of frightened Kagome. She wasn't used to only wanting one man. And she wasn't sure how long that would happen for.

She placed her books into her bag and shut her locker. "Kagome!" Kagome heard a female voice calling her and she turned toward Sango. Sango was alone and practically glowing.

"Hey Sango. What's up?" Kagome asked.

"What did you say to Miroku?" Sango asked simply.

Kagome hid a smirk. "Sango, I have no idea what you mean."

Sango smiled shyly. "Well whatever you did or said worked. Miroku had hardly looked at another girl. We spent the whole weekend..." Sango bit her lip and her cheeks flushed.

"In bed." Kagome finished with a triumphant smile on her lips.

Sango grew even more red. And nodded. "Oh Kags! It was so amazing. Now I know why you love it so much." Sango had sort of a far off look in her eyes. Kagome only smiled wider.

"That's great Sango. I am so happy for you." Kagome hugged her.

Sango looked at Kagome intently. "Kagome. What is different about you?"

Kagome's smile fell slightly. "What do you mean Sango?"

"You seem to look refreshed. And you're glowing." Sango observed.

Kagome bit her lip. "Am I?"

"Kagome don't play innocent with me. What's going on?" Sango raised her eye suspisously.

Kagome shrugged. "Come on Sango. I'm always all glowy after sex."

"Oh. Whom with?"

"Some new guy that I met. He is so smart and super sexy." Kagome absently licked her lips thinking about Naraku.

"Do I know him?"

Kagome shook her head. "I don't think so."

Sango continued to study Kagome. "Kags, I've known you forever. Throughout all of your conquests. Even through Sesshomaru. I have never not once seen you glow like this." Sango paused. "Are you in love?"

Kagome choked out a laugh. "Sango. You know me I don't fall in love." Sango continued staring at her. Then the bell rang and Sango took her time leaving. Still searching Kagome's eyes. Then she started to walk off. "I don't!" Kagome called after Sango.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Naraku walked into his classroom just before the bell rang. He had been in the library grading papers. Papers that he had failed to correct over the weekend. The wonderful weekend he spent with a beautiful and sexy woman. Kagome. His Kagome. He sat at his desk and took out all his materials for his class. The next moment he watched all his students pile into the room. Kagome was among the last people. She smiled brightly when she saw him. He felt his heart slamming in his chest. She sat at her desk in front of him and took out her class materials.

Naraku looked her over. Her hair was straightened down. Covering her porcelain neck. She turned her head slightly to listen to someone talking to her and Naraku noticed the few bite marks he had left on her neck. He swelled happily. His eyes traveled down her neck to her still tight school shirt. But he didn't mind anymore. He enjoyed it. He stared at her large bust dreamily. Images of his mouth on her breasts flashed in his mind. His tongue circling her nipples. His hands kneading her soft, supple mounds.

He contined to look at her. His eyes moving down to her skirt. Still short. But now he simply admired her long legs. Legs that had spent a good amount of the weekend wrapped around his torso. As she cried out his name in pure ecstacy. Naraku felt his groin stiring. He unnoticably shook his head. Breaking out of his sinful reverie. He cleared his throat and began the lesson.

"Today's lesson, is about the great works of Edgar Allen Poe." Naraku said to the class. He wrote the name on the board. He saw Kagome straighten in her seat. Not noticing before while he was studing her, that she was in turn studing him. He cheered in his head. She too couldn't get their weekend out of her head. He had done something right. Or alot of things. "Now who can tell me any works by ?"

A girl in the back raised her hand. She has short pink hair and round purple glasses. "Pit and the Pendulum." She stated matter-o-factly.

Naraku nodded his head. "Yes. A story of torture during the Inquisition. Anyone else?"

A boy to the right of the room raised his hand. He had short spikey brown hair. "A Tell-Tale Heart."

"Ah. Yes. The story of a rising lunacy in one's self. Very good. Any one else." Kagome raised her hand this time. Naraku wasn't surprised. Just taken aback. She seemed very keene on answering. "Alright. Kagome."

She heard her name on his silky lips and felt a shiver of pleasure creep up her back and a quickening pace of her heartbeat. She shook it off. "The Masque of the Red Death." She said happily. She had read that one quite a few times. "It is the story of the plague symbolized as humans. Disguising themselves at a Masque Ball. And going after a prince and his followers that thought they could escape."

Naraku smiled and nodded. "That is correct. It is one of his more humorous yet terrifying stories. So for your new project, I want each of you to chose a work of Mr. Poe's and bring me your analysis on it. It could be either short story or poem. Seeing as how he wrote both. The project will be due in two weeks. So I would like everyone to pick something by the end of this class. You may use the list of works I have printed out." He gestured to the stack of papers on his desk. He picked up the stack and began passing them out to each student. When he came to Kagome's desk she looked up at him innocently enough. That is until she bit her lip and looked up at him with pleading eyes. She was asking for it. He smirked and continued on to the next student.

At the end of the class, Naraku asked his class their choices and wrote them down in his class notebook. He was impressed by all the different choices. Kagome chose 'The Raven'. Bankotsu chose the 'Fall of the House of Usher'. And InuYasha chose the poem 'Alone'. Naraku marveled at InuYasha's choice. Finally, he was going to take this class seriously. At least he hoped so. It was then that the bell rang and his class shuffled out. Kagome lagged behind. But no one really noticed. The last kid to leave closed the door behind him.

Kagome stood up and leaned against her desk smirking at Naraku. He rose and swiftly came upon her. He pulled her into his arms and kissed her so passionately. She moaned in pleasure. She deepened the kiss opening her mouth and allowing him access. He jumped at the seal of approval. His tongue dove into her mouth and began massaging hers intimately. His hand moved up to her chest sliding beneath her shirt and under her bra. He grasped her breasts so desperately. It was as if they were a life line. Kagome broke away from the kiss. Stifling a whimper of pleasure and a soft moan of his name. He growled happily and moved his lips to her breast. Licking and sucking her nipple. Errecting it and teasing it with his teeth gently.

Kagome could feel her arousal pooling between her legs. She moved his hand down to in between her legs. He stroked her wet folds gently. Admiring how hott he could get her. "Naraku," She whispered against his lips. "Take me...now." She pleaded. He looked up at her and into her eyes. She was serious. Her eyes glazed over in arousal.

"Kagome..." He began still teasing her nipple. "There is not enough time. I want to take you properly. And for a long time. I want to drag out your release and make you beg for it." Each word sent shivers down her spine. Notheless, she pouted.

"I will have you from every way possible after school my temptress." He said in between his teeth which were currently tugging at a nippled. Her breath grew heavy. Her chest heaved as she tried to control herself.

"That is torture." She whispered.

"So it is.." He pulled away fixing her shirt before kissing her passionately again. "Until our 'tutoring session'." He broke from her and kissed her hand. She smiled and grabbed her things. Walking to the door she turned to him. They shared a smile. A secret. They shared an uncontrollable beating in their hearts that would ensure this led to something. Neither was sure what. They just knew that is was going to be fullfilling for both.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(That would be a perfect ending to the chapter. If I was a mean biotch. Since I am not. We continue.)

They arrived at Naraku's house after school. Upon entering the front door, Kagome tossed her school books onto his coffee table. Her school bag was lost to the floor. Naraku set his glasses down on the end table closet to the door. Along with his briefcase. He carefully locked the door. Something he did out of habit. He looked at Kagome. She had a hungry look in her eyes. "Are you ready for your tutoring session, Ms. Kagome." He said silkily, striding toward her.

She looked at him innocently. "I am completely ready for what you need to teach me Onigumo-Sama." She licked her lips and that was the end of their personal charade.

Gone went Kagome's school shirt. Naraku had ripped it off. Kagome was lucky she brought an extra one with her. Imagine walking home in a torn shirt. Now that would get her some attention. Some unwanted attention.

Kagome pulled off Naraku's shirt and kissed him with a desperation. His hands locked around her frame. His hands immediately unclasped her bra the held her large mounds in. He tossed it carelessly to the floor. He moved to her neck kissing and sucking away. She moaned a few times before she pushed him onto the couch behind him. She got down on her knees before him and hovered over his lap. She unbuttoned his pants and clenched her teeth on his pants zipper. Pulling it down. He groaned. She swiftly removed his pants in an instant. Kagome then removed her skirt, shoes and panties. His eyes roamed her naked body. It was that of a goddess. His goddess.

She removed his boxers and straddled his lap kissing him unrelentlessly. She could feel his erection pressing against her thigh. Excrusiatingly (SPELT) close to her heat between her legs. The tease was almost enough to break her. But she calmed and rocked her hips. Sliding his length against her wet lips. They both moaned. He bit her lip lightly and got up pressing her down onto the couch. He hovered over her kissing her chest. His hand slide down her stomach. His two fingers teasing her clit. She mewed erotically. Naraku's fingers continued teasing her clit. A few times her hips bucked in pleasure. She met her release before he finally plunged his two fingers inside her. Instantly, her walls seemed to fit to his width. Nestling him in her core. He groaned once more. His lips closed over her breast as he continued pumping his fingers in and out of her creamyness.

Kagome met her release another two times before she grasped his painfully hard erection. She teased it for a few minutes before pulling him to her opening. He smirked excitedly before he took control and thrust his erection into her sweet core. He threw his head back in bliss. His hips moving back and fourth. Faster and harder with each thrust. Kagome's eyes closed and she licked her lips. The only sounds were that of lovers, the moans of pure ecstacy.

Naraku felt his end coming. That only provoked him to quicken his pace. He plunged into her faster and harder. Pushing himself inside her as deep as she would allow. She squirmed beneath him grasping onto the couch. Her moans and cries, music to his ears. As he came to his climax, she had came to hers. They both cried out the other's name. His seed spiling into her. Her juices covering his cock. Both breathed heavily. He stayed inside her and kissed her temple. Her nose and then her lips. She looked up at him so lovingly. He would not trade that gaze for anything in the world. A look that melted his heart. Love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

_End of chapter five.... meh not too thrilled about this chappie! I prolly could have done better. Oh well it fits. Read next chappie for a horrorible surprise._

_Btw...any ideas are greatly appreciated. I didn't think it would be this long ..._

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	6. Whoreible

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _**xxRequiemxx, giggles30, Marquisha, Kenjo, Mishchievious Kiss27, ICorona23, Guy, inuyashagurl12, **

**UrasaiBaka, xokaggyfanox, octobersky7, animegirl2005, Shiroi no Yume, Kiya-Eye of the Beholder, **

and **chelbee.** ~YOU ALL ROCK!!!~

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_**Chapter Six: Whore-ible**_

Kagome laid in Naraku's arms. They had moved to his large comfortable bed in his room. She sighed contently. He hugged her naked body to him tighter. His mouth resting on her neck as he cuddled with her from behind. His hot breath making Kagome quiver in pleasure. Naraku ran his hand down her arm and grasped her hand. He intertwined their fingers. His index finger stroking her knuckle. Both seemed content. Both laid there in utter bliss.

"Naraku.." Kagome began.

"Hmm?" Was his mumbled reply.

Kagome turned to him so that they were looking in each other's eyes. Her brown eyes searched his crimson ones. It was as if she could already see the answer to her unasked question. Biting her lip, she refrained herself from asking those small four words. Instead she kissed him lightly wrapping her arms around his neck.

Naraku had a feeling this wasn't why she had called his name. But notheless he kissed her back. After a few minutes he pulled away, "Again Kagome?" He smirked happily. Her response was her hips thrusting against his awakeing erection. He sucked in a breath at the feeling. It was strange the way one woman could turn him on with the flick of her wrist. Well in this case, flick of her hips. He rolled on top of her pulling the sheet off her body. Taking in her lovely body. He smirked when seeing results of their last session.

He began to kiss her fiercely. His tongue skimming her lips asking for permission. Immediately, she complied. Parting her juicy lips for him to explore to his hearts content. And he did just that. His tongue swimming in her wet mouth. Rubbing against hers. Fighting with hers. His lips caressing hers as his tongue fought hard for domination. He won when she pulled away briefly. Her eyes searching his. A small sincere smile played lightly on her swollen lips. Swollen from all the biting. All the sucking.

Naraku took the opportunity to kiss lightly down her chin and down her neck. Stopping in between her breasts. He teased each nipple with a soft simple tug with his teeth. She arched her back. He smiled and resumed his trail of kisses until he came to her smooth mound. He was happy to see that she shaved the first time he had sucked her sweet juices. It was not a thing he saw in too many women. He loved the smooth flesh. His lips stopped just above her thighs and he spread her legs greedily. She moaned knowing what he was about to do.

His mouth hovered over her entrance as his tongue darted out to skim the surface of her core. His tongue caressing her lips that grew wetter with each passover with his tongue. He felt her leg shake. He teased her for a bit longer before his tongue broke past the baracade of her lips into her silky center. He marveled to find the inside completely soaked. All thanks to him. He pushed his tongue in deeper swirling it around. Trailing it slowly along the lines of her walls. She bucked her hips and clenched her legs around him. She was urging him to move faster. He could sense the teasing her was driving her wild. But he wanted to taste her release.

Naraku moved his tongue in and out of her folds quicker. Pausing inside only to swirl along the walls. When his tongue left her core it circled over her small sensitive spot above her lips. This drew out a small mewl from Kagome's lips._ (Is it mew or mewl?) _Hearing her only fueled him more. He continued at a fast pace wanting her release to come. His hands busied themselves on the inside of her thighs. Running his fingers lightly in small circles. Kagome arched off the bed once more and called out his name with such passion as she climaxed. He sucked up all her juices that leaked out. Sucking lightly on her nub. She was breathing heavily on the bed. "Naraku...I lo..."

Just then there was a knocking at his front door. Naraku snapped his head in the direction of the hallway to where it lead to the front door. He growled. Someone was going to die for interrupting his playtime. He reluctantly got up and pulled on his boxers a shirt and a pair of jeans. Kagome rushed out of the room into the palor gathering all her belongings before hiding away in his bathroom that connected with the bedroom.

Naraku ran his fingers through his hair and gave a look over at the room. Everything seemed in order. He opened the door. Only to find his worse nightmare smiling at him widely.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooo

(YOU WOULD SOOO HATE ME)

xContinuesx

Kagome was in the bathroom frantically getting dressed. She pulled on her uniform and buttoned every button. Still unsure as to whom was at the door. She wanted to look presentable in case she was found out. She turned to the mirror and splashed her face with water. She gazed at her hair mangled in knots. Sighing she pulled out the drawers on his sink counter looking for a brush. After a few wrong drawers she finally came upon the right one. She took the brush out and pulled it through her hair. Straightening up Naraku's man made tangles. She looked over into the mirror once more. She had to admit she cleaned up nicely. She looked like a normal student at school. There was no evidence left.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxoo

(THIS IS HAPPENING SIMULTANIOUSLY AS KAGOME IS GETTING DRESSED IN THE BATHROOM)

Naraku almost threw himself down the stairs of his apartment. *What the hell is she doing here!?* He looked over her and noted that she wore a short tight, blue dress. The top seemed to small for her as her breasts pratically popped out. Whatever small amount of breasts she possessed. "What the hell do you want?"

Her lips curved into a cheshire cat grin. "Why Nara-Kun! Is that anyway to talk to your wife?" Kagura asked innocently.

He looked at her incrediously. "Seriously? Don't you mean EX- Wife?"

She shrugged and pushed her way into his living room. She walked over to the couch and sat on it. Crossing her legs in a provactive manner. At least to her it was provocative. To him it was disgusting. She was like a bug. A bug on his couch. And boy did she need to be squashed. "What are you up to my sweet?" She purred.

He walked over and sat on the opposite side of her trying to gain distance. "Kagura I will ask you a final time. What the hell are you doing here? In my house!"

She looked him over and bit her lip sensually. He growled. " Things with Haku aren't good."

He rolled his eyes. "Why does that not surprise me?"

She shot him a look. "I don't feel that spark with him. Not anymore. Not like how I felt at the resturant that other day." She looked at him directly in the eye. "The way I felt with you.

"Are you fucking kidding me!?" He stood up.

She pulled him back down. "Come on Nara-Kun. You can't tell me that you don't miss me."

He pulled away from her grasp. "Sure I can. I. Don't. ." She looked him with puppy eyes. *Did she really think that would work?* "Kagura I said it when we divorced and I will say it again. I will NEVER want a coniving BITCH like YOU. AGAIN!"

She looked at him again and sighed. She took off the ring he gave her and let out a breath. "Fine. But if you want your grandmother's ring back. You have to do something for me."

He rolled his eyes once more. "What do you want Kagura."

"I want you to kiss me again...Naraku."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(WITH KAGOME)

She tip toed out of the bathroom and through the bedroom. She entered the kitchen and tried to hide along the wall. His living room was just beyond the wall that seperated the two rooms. An archway joing the rooms. Kagome pressed her back along that wall and heard a woman talking. Sounded like Kagura. Kagome only caught a few words. But what she did catch made her seethe with anger.

"....kiss me again Naraku."

"Again?" He asked.

She nodded. "Please Naraku ....more." (Kagura actually said "I want to feel your kisses once more." but everything is jumbled through a wall)

Kagome heard shuffling and peered over the edge of the wall getting a shotty glimpse at what was conspiring. She saw Naraku lean in to kiss Kagura and Kagome's jaw dropped. *WHAT THE HELL?* Kagura pressed against him and wrapped her arms around his neck in attempt to deepen the kiss. Kagome growled and turned to leave but accidentally backed into the mirowave. A large 'Crash' was heard as Kagome knocked over a random knick knack Naraku had used to decorate the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(With Naraku and Whorebag...I mean Kagura)

"What was that?" Kagura said urgently as she broke away from Naraku's kiss. Naraku tightened his fist as he tried to concoct (sp.) some sort of lie. It was then that Naraku noticed Kagome's book bag on the couch beside Kagura. He hoped she wouldn't see it. But luck wasn't on his side today. "And what the heck am I sitting on? Something is digging into my back." She pulled out the bag from beneath her and looked at Naraku questioningly. "Is someone here?"

Naraku yelled at himself inside. *What a baka you are*

Just then Kagura stood up and peered into the kitchen. She saw a young woman on the floor trying to pick up the pieces of the broken knick knack. She had long ebony hair and appeared to be wearing a school girl uniform. Kagura's brow rose. Naraku came to her side and looked down at the girl on the floor. "Kagome..." He whispered under his breath. What could have been her reason. She was never so clumsy. Unless.....did she see the kiss?

Kagome heard them behind her and rose. She had to think quickly. She could cry at home later. Having just seen the man she cared for so much making out with his ex. And after they had just had sex too. "Arigatou Onigumo-Sama." She spoke innocently willing her voice not to faulter just yet. She turned her gaze to Kagura. "Oh, Ms. Kagura. How nice to see you again." Boy was Kagome a good liar.

Kagura looked at Naraku. "A student. What the hell is she doing here?"

Naraku couldn't think everything was happening so quickly. Luckily for him Kagome was quick on her feet. "Onigumo-Sama was tutoring me . I had fallen behind in his class and needed extra help. He offered to tutor me, but I have student council after school. So he said it would be alright if for today, we studied at his place."

Kagura looked at the girl. Deciding on whether or not Kagome spoke the truth. Kagome watched her face trying to figure out if she bought it or not. Kagura smiled and touched Naraku's shoulder. "That sounds like my Nara-Kun! Always teaching and helping. He is such a giving man. That is so attractive."

Kagome rolled her eyes and felt Naraku's gaze burning into her. She shifted her eyes to meet his. He searched her eyes and saw nothing. Nothing but rage....anger....sadness. Oh shit!! *She saw the kiss....* He opened his mouth to try to explain what happened to Kagome but she beat him to it. "Now if you'll excuse me. Onigumo-Sama. I have to return home. It's late and mother is expecting me with groceries for dinner." She lied and picked up her bag from the couch. She bit her lips willing her tears to not fall. Not yet. "Miss. Kagura..nice to see you again."

Kagura waved her off and smirked to Naraku. "You'll be seeing more of me. Right Nara-kun?!"

Kagome felt her heart plumet to the ground. She rushed out the door and closed it behind her. Everyrthing went by in a blur. Before long she was walking up the walkway to her townhouse and entered the threshold. She shed her clothes and tossed her bag to the ground. She made her way to the bathroom and poured the shower on full blast. Steam rose after a few minutes indicating the temperature of the water. Kagome entered the shower and slid down the shower wall onto the floor. This was why she didn't fall in love.

But she was in love..........

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

_Sooo many people use this concept i know. The whole. ex forcing themself upon the boy. But oh well this is where i went with the story. Tune in for next chapter where Kagome......gets revenge!!_

_MUAHHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH_

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	7. All Hail Kagome

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _**xxRequiemxx, giggles30, Marquisha, Kenjo, Mishchievious Kiss27, ICorona23, Guy, inuyashagurl12, **

**UrusaiBaka, xokaggyfanox, octobersky7, animegirl2005, Shiroi no Yume, Kiya-Eye of the Beholder, **

and **chelbee.** ~YOU ALL ROCK!!!~ _I am soooo happy you guys all like this story ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_Okay I need to explain Naraku's class schedule. So you can understand certain things._

_1st period_

_2nd period_

_LUNCH_

_3rd period-Kagome's Class  
4th period- FREE_

_5th period_

_END_

_**Chapter Seven: All Hail Kagome**_

**xo**

Naraku arrived at school the next day rather early. He was extremely frustrated. Both sexually and emotionally. He was out of sorts just thinking about Kagome. He knew that she saw the kiss. And worse, she actually believed it to be. Damn Kagura! Why was it that less than intelligent women always came back to their exes at the exact wrong moment. Turning to the front of the school building Naraku could only think negatively. *Good job Baka! Kagome probably will never speak to you again. And just when you started to fall....* He shook his head in an anxious manner. He looked up at the nearly clear blue sky and was glad for one thing. Kagura had returned his ring.

But in return she had probably damaged something. The something that mattered so much to Naraku. Who was he kidding? It wasn't like Kagome was going to marry him after school or anything. She'd probably want to get back to her previous ways. In college. With men...College men. Naraku inwardly growled at the though of drunk frat boys taking their turns touching what was his.

Before entering the building Naraku noticed Kagome turn the corner. Her skirt was cut different today. Making the bottom flow out in a ballerina styled way. Her shirt also was wore more risky. With another few buttons undone. Letting her creamy chest reflect in the sunlight. Her hair was even different. It was done up in chopsticks with a few bunched up strains of hair let loose. Her make up was done. Not dark but in a way that only added more complementive to her features. Eyeliner, green eyeshadow and light blush. She looked radiant. She looked delicious. She looked like she was holding a male's hand. A male with long white hair....And PUPPY EARS?!

**OX**

Kagome had devised an excellent plan for revenge this morning. The one way to get to Naraku-- And get him good was to pay attention to someone that she knew Naraku hated. Or at least disliked strongly. As she sat in her bed that morning in grey short shorts and a tight blue tank top she realized the one person he couldn't stand was also the one person he couldn't stand either. InuYasha. Kagome groaned overdramatically. Of course she wanted to do this. She thrived on vengence when it was due. Which was probably why no one ever dared to cross her. She was a good friend. But a nightmare of an enemy.

She went about her usual morning routine. She ate a small breakfast of some honey sweetened cereal and a glass of juice. Then, she took a short shower and packed her lunch. Applying makeup and fixing up her hair also. She sighed before she grabbed her phone and dialed the number of the one man she never wanted to touch. EVER! But Naraku had upset her and hurt her. Her hurt surpassed her resistance to InuYasha. Well maybe only a tad bit. She waited until she heard a sleepy, deep male voice on the other line. "Hello?!" He sounded upset that someone had disturbed him. Kagome bit her lip. Well...might as well get this over with.

"InuYasha." She said slowly and sensually.

She could swear she imagined his ears perking up. "K..Kagome?"

"Yeah. Hi Inu!" She said still using her seductive tone.

"Hi. Um--What's going on?"

"Inu...I hate to ask, but I was wondering if you could let me ride with you." (He hears "Let me ride you.")

"Huh?" He chokes out in disbelief.

Kagome knows what he was thinking. She had whispered 'with' after all for a reason. "To school. A ride to school."

"Oh."

"I am sort of running behind schedule and I hurt myself getting out of the bath last night. It was so slippery." (meh just think like a male.)

Silence. "Of course Kagome. I would love to ride with you. I'll be there in 10 minutes." She smiled and told him her address.

She only had to wait maybe seven minutes before hearing a car honking outside. InuYasha drove a midnight blue corvette. She walked down the stairs of her house and made her way to the car. She bent down her chest pressing against the window. She laughed to herself. Knowing her was probably drooling. Opening the door she smiled still bent down. His eyes were on her exposed flesh. "Hi! Thanks so much InuYasha." She sat down and crossed her long legs. He stared at them longingly before taking off to school.

Kagome took a deep breath and moved her hand to rest on his thigh. She rubbed it sensually. InuYasha's eyes glanced down at her hand then over to her. "Thank you so much for the ride Inu. I don't know what I'd do without you." She smiled and then moments later fanned herself opening the top of her shirt slightly. InuYasha licked his lips. They continued the ride and were at school before they knew it. He parked and turned the car off. Kagome looked up at him threw her eyelashes. "How can I ever thank you InuYasha?" Her hand moved up his thigh slightly. InuYasha's eyes widened. She gave him a heated look as she leaned over to him and sucked on his neck lightly. He growled. Kagome almost threw up. But kept going because she was a good actress. She moved down to wear his neck met his shoulder bitting gently. He moaned.

She rolled her eyes. He was so easy it was sickening. She pulled away only to see InuYasha's eyes half lided. Then, they slowly opened. His eyes looked hungry. For her. She put on the best smile she could. He leaned over to her so fast she didn't know what was happening. He began to kiss her lips. Bruising them with his harshness and urgengy. His tongue traced her lips and she unwillingly allowed him access. He was a terrible kisser. His tongue was all over the place and it was like he was trying to bite her jaw on the inside. What a loser! After a few moments they pulled away.

"Let's go in." She said and exited the car. As they walked to the school building she caught sight of Naraku. Quickly she slid her hand into InuYasha's. He grinned like and idiot and they walked up the steps and passed Naraku. Kagome used all her will power not to turn around and childishly stick out her tongue.

**XO**

It was lunchtime and Naraku hadn't seen Kagome or InuYasha since this morning. And he had that class next. He sat down at a random teacher's table in the cafeteria. He hardly ever ate here. He was usually in the library. But wanted to catch InuYasha and Kagome. He looked around and there was no sign of them. Yet. He grumbled and could only curse Kagura. Unrelentlessly. *Stupid bitch* She had ruined everything. And now Kagome, HIS Kagome--was fraternizing with the enemy. Well, not enemy. But a lowly pile of human waste. That was how he saw InuYasha. It also upset him because she had told him she loathed InuYasha.

If she was doing this to get him jealous, or get some kind of rise out of him. He knew he deserved it. No matter what the reason. He should never have placed his lips on that disgusting woman. He could have found an alternate way to retrieve his grandmother's ring. But his mind was clouded. All he thought of was Kagome lying in his bed. Under his covers. Naked. And waiting for him to finish pleasuring her in ways he had thought about constantly.

He was torn out of his thoughts by Kagome's laugh. She and InuYasha had entered the cafeteria. Still, their hands were locked. Naraku dug his nails into the table. InuYasha moved his hand from Kagome's only to grope her ass greedily. Naraku was fuming. He watched as they sat at a table in the back. Out of view from everyone. But if Naraku strained his neck, he could see them perfectly. He watched as Kagome leaned over to InuYasha and was whispering in his ear. He watched InuYasha's face flush in arousal. Then Kagome slid her hand under the table and InuYasha's eyes widened.

*WHAT THE HELL IS SHE DOING* Naraku couldn't believe his eyes. Was Kagome going to give InuYasha a hand job in the cafeteria?! He watched as InuYasha pulled Kagome in for a kiss. He could tell InuYasha was a sloppy kisser. His mouth was all over the place. It sickened Naraku to watch. But he couldn't look away. There was his beautiful and sexy Kagome. In the arms of InuYasha! He continued to watch as Kagome's eyes slid around the room. Was she looking for him? Her eyes locked on his. She continued to kiss InuYasha, but her eyes where on Naraku. She raised an eyebrow as if daring him to say something. He once again tried to look away. But noticed Kagome whispering in InuYasha's ear once again. After they stood up and she was grinning at InuYasha in a successful like way. As she led him from the cafeteria she glanced again at Naraku and slid InuYasha's hand down to grab her ass.

**OX**

Naraku's jaw dropped again at that memory. Her leaving with **HIM**. He growled possessively. The bell rung and her class walked in. He noted that Kagome and InuYasha were not among them. Again he growled. What were they doing? But he could probably guess the answer. Before the second bell rang Kagome and InuYasha stumbled in. Both wore a look of arousal. Her lips were swollen from probable kisses. His shirt unbuttoned. Hair slightly askew. Naraku wanted to slam his fist into InuYasha's smug little face. They took their seats and Naraku began the class.

Every so often he would look back at Kagome and she would stare back at him challengingly. About half into the class, he told everyone to get a partner for their upcoming project. He was regrettably, as Kagome slinked over to InuYasha. Swaying her hips for Naraku's benefit probably. He watched them closely as the class continued around him. He watched Kagome stroke InuYasha's arm, his thigh, and run her fingers through his hair. He saw Kagome biting on InuYasha's finger. When she willingly kissed InuYasha, Naraku's blood boiled.

"Kagome!" He called out. Everyone turned to look at him. *Good job draw attention* "Miss Kagome what do you think you are doing?" He quickly mended. "How many times have I said PDA is not permitted in this school or allowed by me in my class?" Kagome looked at him in amusement.

"Forgive me Onigumo-Sama. I was not thinking." She smiled.

"Detention Kagome. You will see me afterschool. " Naraku looked at her seriously and Kagome crossed her arms over her chest still smiling. Once again she raised her eyebrow daring him to challenge her. *What a helion.*

__Her class ended and his free period came and went. He went through his last class like a zombie. He felt a tugging at his heart. Was this all because she was all over InuYasha? Is this how she felt when she saw him and Kagura. Another tugging at his heart. It felt as though two sides were fighting for dominance, tearing at him. About ready to rip him down the middle. He held his chest and sighed. Now he would just have to fix his mistake. And get Kagome back.

**XO**

Kagome walked down the hall to Naraku's class. Her smile plastered to her face. Revenge was fun! She practically was skipping. InuYasha had asked if she needed a ride and she ignored him. Maybe she wouldn't use him tomorrow. Maybe she'd change guys daily. Making Naraku upset was now her favorite past time. It served him right. He had torn her heart. Not to mention Kagura stating that she'd be around more often.

Now Kagome was thinking about what she would do to Naraku next. Hm, teasing more sounds like perfection. She came to his class and straightened herself. She had already left early last period to wash InuYasha out of her mouth. *BLEH* She felt as though her mouth had been violated. And in a way it had been. She opened Naraku's door and sauntered in. He had begun his ending day tasks. The blinds and windows were closed. His room swept and straightened. He was currently erasing the board. He turned when she closed the door behind her. She walked to her seat in the front and sat down crossing her legs.

"Kagome." He said.

Kagome looked up at him. Her eyebrows narrowed. An evil glint in her eyes. "Onigumo-Sama."

He sighs and sits on the edge of his desk across from her. "Why are you avoiding me? And hanging out with that mutt?!"

She leans back in her chair. "Why is InuYasha your buisness?"

"Because---" He started.

She crossed her arms over her chest. Her breasts crushing against them. His eyes lowered to them then back to her eyes. Her tongue darting out to lick her lips. "Because?"

He sighs. "Nevermind." He stays there. His eyes watching her. She stares him down. "Kagome, why did you leave so suddenly yesterday?"

She uncrosses her legs and parts them. "It was obvious I was in the way. So i wanted to give you two privacy. Although my pressence didn't seem to have been any concern to you. What did you think I was still hiding in the bathroom?" Her voice has risen in anger.

He stood up almost towering over her. "You didn't leave any room to explain myself. So you assume the worst. Do you not trust me Kagome?"

She stands now. "Of course I don't. There is no man. That I trust. Not you, not my father. Why should I? The male population is only great for one thing and that thing is getting me off." She growled cruely.

"Kagome. I had to kiss Kagura." She looks away and he grabs her chin a little rough. Pulling her face so her eyes meet his. "She conned me. It was the only way to get my grandmother's ring back."

She pushes him off of her. "Yeah like I'll believe that. Maybe you really are twisted. Into little girls. Didn't take me long to crack you now did it. You probably planned it."

He rolls his eyes. "Yeah Kagome. I am an evil mastermind. Next thing you know you'll be saying I'm after some sacred jewel that I want from you." (LMAO)

"Maybe you are!" Was all she could reply.

He looked at her incredulously. He reaches in his pocket and shows her his grandmother's ring. "See."

Kagome looked at it and then her eyes rose to meet his. "So? This proves nothing."

"Kami Kagome!" He snarls and presses her up against the wall. "What else can I do?"

Her eyes locked on his. She was upset with herself. All his agressiveness was turning her on. *Damnit* "Naraku. Release me."

Naraku smirks. "Come now Kagome. I thought you liked it rough." He presses himself against Kagome. She can smell his cologne and grows weak. He smells so good. She tries to push him off. But only succeeds in impaling herself upon his slightly growing erection. Her eyes widen and turn to him.

"Naraku--"

"Kagome i think you need to be punished." He smirks at her. Kagome feels the heat growing between her legs. She tried so hard not to let him get her. She would not bend to him just because he talked in ways that made her imagination go wild.

"Naraku- You wouldn't." Her eyes locked on his. She saw the passion and the need. Need for her. He moved his head to her shoulder. She could feel his hot breath on her shoulder. She shivered involuntary. His mouth closes over her neck, sucking on her flesh lightly. Then he starts to suck on it hard. Kagome moans to herself not wanting Naraku to win this. He continues to do this and still recieves no response from her. He growls and pushes her in a bending over position over his desk. Kagome only grows wetter. He slides his hand down her leg. And moves to the valley between her legs. He almost purs when he finds she has no panties on once again.

"Kagome.." He groans. All she can do is smirk happily from her position. He then pushes his two fingers into her wet, hot cavern. Again he feels like purring at how wet she is for him. He slams his fingers in and out of her. Kagome's leg begins to go weak. She bites her lip to keep her from reacting to him. But she is reacting inside. Boy is she ever.

He continues with his finger. Pushing them in faster and harder. Still he does not get a desired response from Kagome. He moves faster. His pace quickening. He can feel her wet walls around his fingers. He clenches his teeth, in pleasure for the feel of her. And anger because she will not show any response. He yanks his finger out growling in anger and quickly undoes his belt and unbuttons his pants. He pushes them down along with his boxers. Kagome watches his movements from her preferal (ok that is so wrong but im half asleep) Her eyes grow wide releasing what his is about to do. She licks her lips in anticipation. Moments later he is massaging the head of his cock along her silky entrance. This causing Kagome to bit at her lip even harder.

She felt him slide his length into her core. She grasped the desk lightly. They had yet to do it in this position, and this was Kagome's favorite. Her leg continued to shake, still unnoticed by Naraku. She let out a soft moan and widened her eyes hoping that Naraku hadn't heard it. But he had. He smirked in triumph and began to move inside her. Thrusting in and out faster and faster. His hands grasped Kagome's hips. He slammed into her harder with each thrust. He was awarded with soft moans and mewls from Kagome's lips. He moved his hand down her front and worked his fingertips on her soft nub above her entrance. She stiffed. There was nothing she could do. As his fingers stroked her nub she could only whimper and moan in pleasure.

Music to his ears.

He continued his thrusting. Her walls tightening against him. Her only release coming soon. His, not far behind. He moved quicker his nails digging into her hips. She moaned loudly. That was all she could do. She wouldn't stop him. She didn't want him to stop. He was going to bring her her release. And she was going to let him. So much for vengence on him. This hadn't worked fully. Maybe she hadn't really thought it through.

Naraku hunched over her and bit her neck lightly. Then pressed his teeth down harder. Kagome couldn't control it. Or stop it. She cried out, "Naraku" and gave in to her pleasure. Her walls tightening again. This time unmoving for a while as her release came while trying to choke his from his cock. Moments later, her tightens did just that. He spilled his seed inside her and growled out her name. She layed on his desk unable to hold herself up anymore. He was still bent over her and began kissing her back and neck, nibbling at them lightly. "Kagome." He whispers to her. "I think I love you."

Her eyes widen again and she turns her head to look at him. Her yes met his. *He loves me?* "You think?" Is all she can say.

He smiles. "I do. Kagome, I love you." He bows his head in defeat. He finally is letting his emotions win this one. She watches him still unsure of what to say or do. He pulls out of her and just looks at her as she turns to him.

"Naraku--" Is all she can choke out. He kisses her, roughly at first. Then he softens it. His tongue waiting entrance to her hot mouth. She parts her lips and allows him inside. His tongue massaging hers as though he were exploring it for the first time. *Oh yeah, better than InuYasha* They continued their kiss for another few minutes. Kagome pulled away first looking into his eyes. "I love you too Naraku."

He felt his heart swell. "Really? You do?"

She smirked and nodded her head. He pulled her to him hugging her tightly. It was the only thing he could think to do. Finally she was his. Completely.

After they had both pull their clothes on, he looks at Kagome with amusement on his face. "You had better not have gotten something from the mutt." He growled.

Kagome smiled and punched him playfully.

XXXXXXXXXXXXOOOOOOOOOOOOOOXXXXXXXXXX

_There it is ladies and gentlemen. Not exactly sure where to go next. Or if i even need to continue..Meh i dont know._

_Suggestions??_

_Comments appreciated.....but not required! ^.^_


	8. Surprise!

_Story: Temptations~The Classroom Edition_

_Anime: InuYasha_

_Pairings: Kagome and Naraku_

_Rating: M for violence, sexual themes, alcohol use and just some great lemony fun!!!_

_Thanks to my reviewers: _**xxRequiemxx, giggles30, Marquisha, Kenjo, Mishchievious Kiss27, ICorona23, Guy, inuyashagurl12, **

**UrusaiBaka, xokaggyfanox, octobersky7, animegirl2005, Shiroi no Yume, Kiya-Eye of the Beholder, **

and **chelbee.** ~YOU ALL ROCK!!!~ _I am soooo happy you guys all like this story ^-^_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing. Except the story concept._

_Seems it has taken me longer than expected to continue this storuy. I felt as though it was over. But if you wish it. Here is one last chapter because i love you all so freaking much!_

_Chapter Eight: Surprise!_

Finally, it was the end of the school year. Senior year was coming to a crossroads. Between where one is to go and where one has been. Most people strive for this day and are thrilled when it finally comes. Kagome Higurashi is no exception. In her last year, Kagome has known deeper passion, deeper compassion and deeper love than she had ever come to experience in her life. There was not a moment when she did not think that she had truly found "the one". Someone that everyone else searches their whole exsistance for. And it had only taken her eighteen years to find. You always find it when you aren't looking.

In recent weeks, Naraku had moved in with Kagome sharing her three bedroom townhouse. She was happy to say, they had made love in every room and on every surface. She could not be more satisfied or more happy. They shared so much together; cooking as a couple, laughing at funny movies like children, making out like teenagers (She was one still) and having serious and intellectual conversations in the bathtub. Kagome had finally found someone that she could be herself around. And it felt good.

XO

It was the last day of her high school life. She smiled happily as she entered the building and walked the halls of her teenage years. Since it was her last day she was allowed to wear whatever it was she wished. She had settled for a pair of tight black capris and a red halter top that barely held in her goods. She was more clothed and had a more sophisticated yet sexy look. Just the way Naraku liked her. Kagome met up with Miroku and Sango at their usual place.

"Hey guys!" She called happily. Sango and Miroku smiled at her and they all hugged. They had been friends for so long and now Sango was leaving for training with her father's bodyguarding business. Mirkou too was off to study with the monks in the mountains. But happily for them, they would not be far from the other. They had gotten together on that weekend that Kagome first made love to Naraku. Those two could not be happier.

"Kagome! I will miss you so much. You are like a sister to me!" Sango cried out holding Kagome tightly.

"Me too Sango. I hope you guys have a safe journey on your new paths." Kagome replied seriously. This earned questioned looks from her two friends.

"Kagome? Is something wrong?" Miroku asked.

Kagome blushed. She forgot that she wasn't usually this formal or knowledgable with her friends. She smiled sheepishly. "Sorry I guess my new guy brings out the librarian in me."

Miroku smiled. "Hmm...Kagome a librarian..now there is an imag--"

"HENTAI!" Sango slapped him upside the head. All three seniors began laughing. "Kagome, will we ever know your mystery man?" Sango pleaded.

Kagome sighed and caught a sight of the man in question walking down the hall. He smiled at her and winked. Kagome's cheeks flushed brightly. Which was in no way normal for her. Sango followed her gaze. "No WAY! Kagome have you been doing that new English teacher?!"

Kagome's eyes widened. Was she that easy to read? Kagome just looked at Sango and smirked. "Ooh Kagome you bad girl! But man is he goregous." Miroku cleared his throat. "N..not better than you Miroku!" She said in a singsong voice. He smiled.

"You can't tell anyone." Kagome said.

"I won't and neither will the perv. Besides it's the end of the school year. It can't possibly matter anymore. Right?" Kagome thought a second about it and shrugged. "I promise to write you a bunch!" Sango said changing the subject. They all hugged once again and parted ways.

OX

The final day. Naraku entered his class noting that it looked considerably bare. The end of the final day. Of this year. He of course would come back next year because he loved teaching so much. And because it was close to where he and Kagome lived. He smirked at the thought. It was about time he found someone. Someone good. Someone, Kagome. Many times he had hoped to meet someone he could share all his ideals with. Someone worth loving. And he had. He decided then and there, he would never ever let her go.

He smiled at the memories in this room. His first meeting his goddess. The loving blow job under his desk. The come ons mostly instigated by her. The sex. All of it. All the things they shared had first begun in this very room. He only hoped that he could come back to this room next year. Maybe on his lucnh, Kagome would come her and give him something good to 'eat'. He looked over the room once more before exiting the room and closing it behind him.

XO

Kagome was at her home. Hers and Narakus. He was currently cooking her a fantastic graduation dinner. Then they were going to watch some great films. Before they retired to their bedroom for play time. Kagome had gotten out of the shower and wrapped herself in a cotton towel and locked the bathroom door. She pulled out a plastic bag from under the pile of her clothes she had worn that day. Taking a deep breath she ripped open the box in the bag and took out a small plastic stick. Her heart hammered in her chest. What would happen? She thought curiously. She connected the two pieces and went about following each direction carefully.

Once she was finished she set the plastic wand on the countertop and washed her hands. She put on her new lingerie. A black see through teddy and a lace thong. She lifted up the teddy to examine her flat stomach carefully. She did this for a few minutes before sighing and brushing out the tangles in her air drying hair. She hummed quietly to herself. A million things running through her head all at once. She busied herself while waiting the two minutes she had left to wait. Cleaning up the bathroom and tossing her dirty clothes in the laundry basket that was in the corner of the bathroom. She sat on the edge of her tub and took the applicator in her hands. She looked at the window and saw the result.

She was unsure of how to feel to the answer it presented.

OX

Naraku had just finished setting the prepared food out on the table for Kagome's dinner. He smiled as he lit a few candles and poured out some champagne into the two glasses on the table. He was making sure everything was perfect for tonight. He was so happy and proud of Kagome. Having graduated top of the class. He made sure everything was in it's place all the while his hand would sneak into his pocket and grab at something. As if he was drawing some kind of courage from the object.

Kagome cleared her throat. He looked up at her slowly taking her in. Her lace lingerie, her beautiful hair and he radiant smile. She had an unfamiliar glow to her. He walked over to her and kissed her briefly. When he went to pull away she tugged him back to her shaking her head. "Later..." She pulled him against her and kissed him passionately. He obliged her wishes and wrapped his arms around her tightly. He took over from there pressing her gently against the wall and moving his lips down to her collarbone and removing the straps of her teddy. He kissed down her shoulders as he removed the straps and let the teddy fall to the floor. Leaving Kagome only in the lace panties.

(A.N Listening to Heaven on Earth by Britney Spears. HAAHA)

_Your touch  
Your taste  
Your breath  
Your face  
Your hands  
Your head  
You're sweet  
Your love  
Your teeth  
Your tongue  
Your eye  
You're mine  
Your lips  
You're fine  
You're heaven on earth_

I've waited all my life for you  
My favourite kiss  
Your perfect skin  
Your perfect smile

Waking up and you're next to me  
Wrap me up in your arms and back to sleep  
Lay my head on your chest and drift away  
Dream of you and I'm almost half awake

She looked at him and smiled sensually at him. He loved this smile. It had been deemed 'his' smile. He loved everything about this woman. And knew that she felt the same. She kissed him again and tugged off his shirt over his head. Running her fingers over his hard chest and down to his abs. She kissed every inch of him. Everywhere her fingers went her lips trailed behind. She then undid his pants and slid them off along with his boxers. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around him. Both crashing their lips against the others. Parting their lips they begun their tongue battle not really caring who won the battle because in the end Kagome knew they would both win the 'war'.

__

(The palest green I've never seen  
The colour of your eyes  
You've taken me so far away  
One look and you stop time)

Fell in love with you and  
Everything that you are  
Nothing I can do I'm really  
Crazy about you  
When you're next to me

It's just like heaven on earth  
You're heaven  
You're heaven on earth

Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want  
Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you  
Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth  
I'm in love with you

Your breath  
Your face  
Your hands  
Your head  
You're sweet  
Your love  
Your tongue

Naraku carried Kagome to their bedroom and laid her down on the sheets. He kissed down her jaw and onto her neck. He continued down to her breasts teasing each one with a flick of his tongue against the nipple. She moaned in pleasure. He continued his trail of kisses to above her panties and slid them off her legs. He got on top of her and kissed her lips once again before thrusting into her waiting wet core. They both moaned happily and Kagome's legs went around his torso pushing him deeper inside of her. He breathed deeply before thrusting into her faster.

__

I'd move across the world for you  
Just tell me when  
Just tell me where  
I'll come to you

Take me back to that place in time  
Images of you occupy my mind  
Far away but I feel you hear with me  
Dream of you and you're almost next to me

(The palest green I've never seen  
The colour of your eyes  
You've taken me so far away  
One look and you stop time)

Fell in love with you and  
Everything that you are  
Nothing I can do I'm really  
Crazy about you  
When you're next to me  
It's just like heaven on earth  
You're heaven  
You're heaven on earth

Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want  
Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you  
Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth  
I'm in love with you

He continued to thrust into her core feeling the tight walls against his shaft as he did so. Again he groaned before he quickened his pace moving in and out of her with an increase in speed. Kagome moaned also and thrust her hips up to him. She did this over and over because each time Naraku moaned out Kagome's name. It was like music to her ears. She smiled blissfully as they both continued their lovemaking. Naraku began to suck on her breasts and Kagome clawed at his back playfully. With each nip at her nipples Kagome felt herself cum a little. Her juices surging in her core. Awaiting her final release. Naraku felt his climax coming and just moved faster and harder inside her. He felt Kagome's leg quiver meaning she was in bliss at the moment. He smirked and brought his lips down to hers. Kissing her hungerly. She returned the kiss before she felt her release. Her walls tightened around his shaft as she moaned out his name loudly. Moments later, Naraku felt himself cumming into her. He sighed happily and layed down beside her. Both panting heavily. Kagome rested her head on his chest. "I love you Naraku."

Naraku smiled and kissed her head. "I love you too Kagome. So much."

__

I'm in love with you  
I said I'm so in love  
I said I'm so in love  
So in love

Fall off the edge of my mind  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
For you  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
I fall off the edge of my mind  
For you

Fell in love with you and  
Everything that you are  
Nothing I can do I'm really  
Crazy about you  
When you're next to me  
It's just like heaven on earth  
(So in love)  
You're heaven  
You're heaven on earth

Tell me that I'll always be the one that you want  
Don't know what I'd do if I ever lose you  
Look at you and what I see is heaven on earth  
I'm in love with you

Kagome sighed to herself after a few moments and took a deep breath. It was now or never. While she still had some courage left. "Naraku," she started. "Did you ever want kids with Kagura?"

Naraku was silent for a minute. "I always wanted kids. Not necessarily with that woman. But she was my wife at one point. I figured it would eventually happen sooner or later. Until I talked about it with her and she said she would never want kids." He had begun stroking Kagome's arm. "It crushed me in a way. Because I wanted them so much. What about you Kagome...Do you want kids?"

Kagome thought about that for a moment. Kids. She had never really given it any thought. Of course after her mother died she dreamed of one day having her own family to care for and love. And they would love her back. She would be a great mom. That she was sure of. She had cared for her cousins when she was younger. They were all much younger than she was. "I would love a child." She paused. "With you." She looked up at him and they kissed again. Kagome pulled away and looked into his eyes. "Naraku-- I'm pregnant." Kagome said barely above a whisper. Naraku's eyes widened and he looked at her.

"Are you serious?!" He asked excitedly. Kagome nodded and smiled weakly. Naraku pulled Kagome to him and kissed her frantically. "Kagome!!! Kagome!! This is wonderful news." He held her tight and she smiled wider.

"Really?" His response was another kiss and then he left the room for a second before returning with a small box that was in his pants pocket.

"Now I had planned a nice evening with you so I could build up to this moment. But this is just fine." Naraku knealt down beside Kagome on the floor. "Kagome, every one spends their lives in this world searching for their one. Their other half. It was said that when the gods created our world that they took souls and spilt them into two halves placing one in each body. And our task was to search and find the other half of our souls. The moment I stepped into that classroom my soul instantly recongnized yours. You are the other half of me. You are the greatest life in this world. I love you so deeply...Will you marry me?" He opened the box and there was a ring. The band was white gold with a garnet jewel in the center. Crimson colored. Like his eyes.

Kagome smiled and took the ring. Kissing him again. "Of course I will Naraku." She placed it on her finger and pulled him onto the bed with her. He wrapped his arms around her and layed her ontop of him. Her head resting on his chest once again. "I love you."

"I love you too Kagome." He stroked her flat belly happily. "And I love you too little one."

__

I'm so in love  
I'm so in love

I fall off the edge of my mind  
(I'm so in love)  
When I just look at you  
I feel like I'm gonna jump into heaven  
(So in love)  
And you'll catch me  
Catch me if I jump  
Will you catch me?

XOXOXOXOX

So that is the end. Please do not be disappointed with it. I hope someone liked it. Thank you all again so much for reading this story. I look forward to writing more stories and reading all of your reviews!

Till next time,

Feudalpriestess!


End file.
